The Three Menaces
by Idreamofivan
Summary: After Chris-crossed. Chris is about to give up. His cousins from the altered time line the one with a good Wyatt , come to tell him not to and cheer him up. Of course, driving everybody insane, giving Chris a big headache, and talking non stop.Please R
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: **Once again, more than obvious I don't own Charmed.

**SUMMARY:** After Chris-crossed. Chris is about to give up. His cousins from the altered time line (the one with a good Wyatt), come to tell him not to and cheer him up. Of course, driving everybody insane, giving Chris a big headache, and talking non stop.Please R&R. (Exact amount of space for summary)

CHAPTER I: GHOSTS FROM THE FUTURE.

-"Where are we?? At P3? What is Chris doing at P3?" Asked an attractive blond hair, gray eyes, 16 year old girl.

-"How would I know?" Replied her sexy red headed, blue eye twin.

-"I thought Chris tells you EVERYTHING" the blond one mocked her.

-"He does tell me a lot of things. But you know he doesn't talk about his past life time or his trip to the past."

-"Well, but you know he was about to quit after Bianca died"

-"Well, I kind of over heard a conversation with Piper"

-"ear dropping YOU??"

-"Ohh.. like you don't ear drop.. give me a break! Are we even alive in Chris' past life time? For what I heard it was pretty awful, and everybody seemed dead"

-"I don't know, hon. You are his "little girl" not me" Said the blond sticking her tongue at her sister.

The third girl, a pretty brunette with brown eyes, had stayed quiet all that time. Probably already used to her cousin's fights. Spoke.

-"Ok girls, can you stop fighting. And no.. Wyatt told me that you guys actually died very little and that I was the last one to die, at 16, right before Chris left for the past. So we are all dead in his mind"

-"See being Wyatt's favorite is a lot better than being Chris'.. at least he tells her everything. And apparently" she put a tragic mock in her face "He lets you live a looot longer, in his tyranny!"

Still, that revelation kind of unsettle the twins that didn't say much more.

-"CHRIS?" The brunette started calling. "Chris"

Chris came out of the little office on P3 he called home, rubbing his eyes, sleepy. He didn't sleep much in the past few days, after the death of his fiancé. And he was very tired. Of everything. He didn't see the point of keep on going. On keep on fighting, on keep on hiding his past and lying to his parents and aunts. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up. But, every time he felt asleep, the nightmares where more than he could stand.

-"Uh? Who is this? Phoebe is it you? I told you. I am fine. I just need to rest a little. And NO I don't want to go anywhere."

-"Chris is that you?"

He heard a voice that sounded like Phoebe's, but wasn't exactly Phoebe's, but still sounded too familiar.

-"Who is that?"

And suddenly the three girls were in front of him.

-"Hey Chris" Said the red headed with a huge smile.

-"Prue? What are you doing here? I thought you..." His voice broke"I wouldn't have leave you, if I knew.. but, I knew you were.. I am going insane.. I know it! And who are they?"

-"Hey, Hey sweetie" Said the dark hair girl "You are not going insane. I am here now"

Chris run to her, hugging her, as if his life depended on it.

-"WHAT?? WE COME ALL THE WAY FROM THE FUTURE, AND SHE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS A HUG??" Said the red headed half joking, half jealous.

-"That's what I say!" Said the blond smiling.

"Sorry, but, who are you?" Chris looked at them. They did look familiar, but not quite.

"He doesn't even recognize us?" Smirked the red headed.

"I told you, you guys died when you were little!" Said Prue (A.K.A Dark hair girl)

At that moment Chris knew why he couldn't quite place them. The faces where the same, only older. The beautiful red headed girl in front of him, looked exactly like his adorable and vivacious seven girl old cousin, Patty. His adored child, the one Wyatt killed first, since it was Chris' favorite. And the blond one looked like his chatty, lively 12 year old Penny, whose neck was broken by Wyatt, just to prove to him, he didn't need magic to kill powerful beings.

But those girls were dead... yet, he didn't care, they were there. And he hadn't seen them in years. And he loved them. And he missed them terribly.

He grabbed them firmly, hugging them together, kissing their hairs, crying, out of overwhelming emotion.

-"I am soo glad you are here. You couldn't have come in a better time. If there was one time in my life I needed someone, this is the time!"

-"Considering it is you, and you never need anyone. I can say I am shocked! I've never thought I'd hear the words "I need someone" from Chris' mouth.. Did you Prue? " Said Penny

-"We know" Said Patty empathically.

-"How did you know?" he said surprised "What are you?? Ghosts? What are you doing here?"

-"Hmmm" said Patty and looked at her sister.

-"That is MY cue? You answer his questions with Hmm?" Said Penny

-"Well... you are the chatty in the family"

-"Well, you are the one that has a platonic crush on your super hero over there"

-"God.. the last time I heard you girls together, you were like seven! And one would think you would improve, but it looks like it got worst" He said laughing "Ok, Patty, you go"

-"Ok, but promise not to get mad?"

-"Ahh.. No.. I am not promising that.. actually, I am starting to worry right now!"

-"Well.. see, we overheard you the other day, talking to Piper and telling her how upset you were in the past after Bianca died, and how you were about to quit everything, so.. since you did so much.. we thought.. we should.. it probably would be a good idea.."

-"To come to the past and cheer me up?" Chris interrupted her, finishing her sentence, because she seemed like she could keep on delaying the thing forever "And how did you come up with such a NON brilliant idea? You guys have to go back now... but wait.. if you guys are here. That means that I already saved Wyatt? Cuz you guys are evidently not... dead"

-"No, but you will save Wyatt. That is why we are here for. To tell you not to give up, because you save Wyatt at the end. And we are all alive and happy thanks to that"

-"Really?" Chris smiled

-"NO DORK, we are hallucinations.. what do you think?" Snapped Penny

-"That if you were an hallucination... you would be nicer to me" He barked at her.

-"Well, that solves the problem.. then we are not hallucinations. Cuz I can bitch at you forever coz. I always could"

Chris laughed. He was so happy to see them, and alive. And to know that the future was solved and that everything was fine.

-"Cool.. so its real. So who do I save Wyatt?"

-"Dude, you ask that? You know it.. we can't tell you that. Future consequences!" Patty raised her eyebrows.

Chris now knew, how his parents and aunts feel like.

-"So... the future is a happy place?"

-"Yes, very happy thanks to you" Said Prue sweetly, smiling at her cousin. How did this shy, sweet and silent girl came out of Phoebe's talkative belly? He could never understood. But then, physically she took after her mom, but her personality resembled her father's. And then, it made sense that talkative Phoebe would marry someone that would let her do all the talking and just listen.

-"And you guys are all alive and well?"

-"Well.. we are obviously alive! Well? After surviving a neurotic, sarcastic, super witch wanna be, freak like you, and an overprotective, super custodial, I am killing you with my affection coz like Wy. I don't know if... _WELL_.. would be the term I'd use" articulate Penny.

-"So Wy is good?"

-"Well.. I will consider that, when he doesn't make a scene on Friday when I wear my new mini skirt to the party"

-"Penny!" Chris shouted getting exasperated by her nonsense babbling .

-"Yeah, Chris. Wy is good. Very good, and you are a marvelous cousin, too. And all of us, love you both very much, right?" Patty looked at the girls. They nod in approval, considering they already tortured his cousin enough.

-"So.. Ok.. you came just all the way to the past, just to CHEER ME UP?"

The three of them smiled innocently.

-"What were you guys thinking?"

-"That you were sad and you needed some comforting?" Patty manage her best sweet innocent face.

-"And that merited a trip to the past?" Chris eyes wide in disbelief.

-"Well.. we love you, and we didn't want you to feel lonely and sad. And we knew how hard was everything for you in here, and that you were about to give up. So we came to tell you not to." Said Patty with puppy eyes.

-"Actually, she decided all that and then dragged us along.. you can imagine" Penny rolling her eyes to her sister.

-"Well, thank you. I appreciate your effort. A very DUMB idea, but very thoughtful none the less. I must admit, I feel a lot better right now... knowing that everything is better in the future. Now.. you can go back" He kissed each one of them "I'll see you guys in 24 years"

They stood there looking at him. He stood there, looking at them. After a while

-"Well?" Said Chris "what are you waiting for?"

-"Hmm" Said Patty as the three of them blushed "We kind of don't know how to go back"

-"WHAT??? You came all the way here without a way to come back?"

-"Well, we thought you knew how to"

-"NO! I don't. You guys don't know how did I get back to the future the last time?"

-"Hmm... that is not going to work for us... I hope!"

-"Why?"

-"Future consequences"

-"CRAP. We have to get you guys back. I can't believe you.. how could you this? Patricia Halliwell.. I am soo disappointed on you!"

-"Oh come on.. I died when I was, what?? in your world. And you are already disappointed on me and not in the rest"

-"The price of being his favorite, my dear" Laughed Penny

-"Ok.. we'll have to go to the manor and ask them for help. You guys can't say anything" Everybody looked at Penny.

-"What? I can spend five minutes without talking" Said Penny. Patty and Prue raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

-"Ok. I will tell them that you are my cousin's from the future. There is no way they can guess they are your mothers!"

-"But, don't they know that you are his son? Usually, one's son cousins are the daughters of one sisters. I don't think Leo has any relatives. So they won't buy that"

-"They don't know I am his son. They can't know. That would mess up the whole future"

-"But I thought..." Started Penny and Patty shut her up elbowing her stomach.

-"Ok, lets go home" Said Prue.

As they were about to orb (or Shimmer in Prue's case) out of P3 Chris asked eagerly

-"So is Bianca alive in the future?"

-"Still can't tell you that, coz" Said Patty.

-"Damn future consequences!?!?"

Patty smiled weakly at him. No... actually, because she didn't have the heart to tell her favorite cousin, that in his other life, his fiancé also died the same day.


	2. Getting to know the family

For disclaimer, you can go back to the first chapter. Cuz if I didn't own Charmed in the first one, I seriously doubt I would own it in the second one.

CHAPTER II: GETTING TO KNOW THE FAMILY.

They orbed into the foyer and walked towards the voices that were coming from sitting room.

-"Uhh they look so young. Well... except your dad, Chris, he looks just the same. Funny! How does it feels to know, that you almost look the same age as your dad? That you are going to look older than him in a few years?"

-"I don't know... you tell me, Penny...your Dad is a whitelighter too.. REMEMBER? So I guess you'll find out how it feels pretty soon. And I am a guy, so we don't care that much. But you, you are a GIRL. And girls are obsessed with looking young" He smile smugly at her. Prue chuckle.

-"Ha, because having a demon dad is a LOOT better, right?" Penny snort.

-"HALF DEMON!"- Prue shouted, blushed, it wasn't her favorite subject.

-"Penny, that was cruel!"- Patty putting one arm around her cousins shoulder to comfort her.

-"I SOO not have time for this right now!"- Chris covering his face with his hands in desperation.

The noises disturbed the older bunch that looked at them quizzically.

-"Chris! You are out of your room! That is so good. How are you doing honey? How are you holding on?"

-" I am going to check on Wyatt. I'll be back later" said Leo orbing out.

Prue could feel Chris' heart break underneath his imperturbable façade. His heart was aching and his father ran away from him.  
__

_"Well let me see, my fiancé just died. My dead cousins came from a different future, to tell me that I did save Wy, but they might screw it all up, cuz they don't know how the hell to __get__ back. My big brother, rule of all evil, is a toddler. My parents hate me and don't trust me. My aunts are almost my age, and sometimes, they even HIT on me.. I am walking on thin ice to save the future, and is all my responsibility. I am pretty sure I am on the verge of INSANITY!"_ he thought. Of course, in Chris' language that meant a:

-"Fine" putting the stone face, he became to master so good after all this years.

-" And who are THEY?" Said Piper a little annoyed.

-"They are my cousins" What else could he say? Well.. He bet if he'd let Penny do the talking she would manage to say A LOT more.

-"from the...you know"

-"Future? yeah"

-"And what are they are doing here?"

-"Apparently.. screwing their own time line" he smiling sarcastically at them.

The three of them stuck their tongue at him at the same time.

-"What is this, a freaking family reunion? What are we? The baby sitting service?" Said Paige more amused than upset.

-"We don't need a baby sitter! We are 16!" The three of the howled at the same time.

Chris decided to stop the babbling. The three charmed ones were more than he could bear. Them and their female offspring... _"GOD, how do I manage to keep my sanity in the future?"_ He asked to himself

-"This are Penny, Patty and Prue. Girls this are Paige, Phoebe and Piper"

-"Penny, Patty and Prue.. curious" Said Piper. "Very weird. Those our grandmother's, mother's and sister's names."

"_Ohh damn"_ thought Chris. He forgot about the obviousness of the names

-"Yeah, we know" Said Patty with a smile, thinking quickly " see... the story goes like this...hmm... you guys saved our mothers when they were still pregnant.. actually the same day they had us.... You guys...hmm.. delivered us to the world. The three of us were born together.. Yeah.. and so.. our moms wanted to use your names, but you asked them to give us these names, and they did. As a way to thank you guys."

-"Aww that is soo sweet" sigh Phoebe. Chris also, but in relief.

-"And you all have the same last name, as Chris?"

-"uh, Yeah we do" At least in that she was not lying. Paige after getting married, instead of changing her name to her husband's last name, she decided to adopt the traditional "Halliwell" and they all made sure that their kids inherit it _(ok, ok, actually after I uploaded the first chapter, when I was about to fall asleep, I remembered Paige's last name is Mathews and I called Patty Halliwell.. so extreme times, call for extreme measures.. everybody is Halliwell")_.. "Note to myself, she thought, Ask Chris which is "our last name""

-"So you three were born the same day? From three different mothers?"

-"Nahh.. Patty and I are twins, Prue is our cousin"

-"Ohh twins, I know how much problem one nephew can cause. I pity the mother that has to handle twins. And worst, magical twins" Said Paige

They twins didn't know whether to laugh or to feel hurt by their mother's comment.

Chris and Prue seemed to find it hilarious, on the other hand. And were requiring a lot of concentration to keep their face still.

-"Because you guys are magical, right? What are you.. all whitelighters?"

They laughed. They were asking the future charmed ones if they were whitelighters.

-"What is so funny?" Said Piper

At that moment Leo orbed in carrying Wyatt. Prue could notice the barely visible jealousy look Chris gave to the baby.

-"Oh.. how cute...baby Wyatt! Hey Wy!!"-Said Penny in baby talk, swinging Wyatt's tiny arms- "You are so cute! Yes you are! How did you turn into an overprotective freak? Are you going to let me wear whatever I want to the dance, without making a big fuzz? Yes you will, yes you will...right baby? You are so cute! Yes you are."

-"Why would Wyatt wouldn't let you wear whatever you want?" Ask Piper

- "Well.. I told you, our families are very close, so Wyatt treats us like his baby sisters. And he makes a big fuzz when we wear provocative clothes."

Chris sigh in relief. It was so good that Patty could come up with such good lies so fast. Because he was already getting a headache! I need to get them back soon, or they will screw everything up.

-Oh that is so cute!" Said Phoebe " You are an overprotective big brother?" Baby talk to Wyatt "yes you are, cuz you are so cute, yes you are!"  
__

_"And one wonders where Penny takes it from"_ thought Chris rubbing his temples, half annoyed, half amused

-"Kiss" Said Wyatt stretching his arms to Chris, that was paying no attention to him "Kiss" he said orbing right into his brother's lap

-"Ahh look how cute baby Wyatt, orbing to Chris' lap, he already loves you so much." Said Penny

-"Ha.. he was just tired of you two FREAKS annoying him with you gargling. Can we start focusing in the BIGGER ISSUE here?" He said firmly but Smiling at his tiny, big brother none the less.

-"Book of shadows!" Patty called and the book appeared in her hands.

-"Didn't you mother teach you about personal gain?" Said Paige 

Seven faces turned to her in disbelief

-"Ok, Ok. I just thought I'd act like the responsible older person here! Wait. How did you...?YO! That's my power.. and Chris is a whitelighter!"

Chris raised his eyes to the ceiling and bit his lip in a "What have I done to deserve this?" kind of expression.

"_Thank god I have 16 years of experience in lying to you mom!" _Patty thought

-"Yeah, well... you know... Most people have to die to become a whitelighter. Kind of the awful part of the job description, if you get what I am saying."

-"So Chris is dead, and you come from a family of witches?" Piper asked.

And _"YEAH, Save by the bell!" _The future people thought when the doorbell rang.

-"Oh.. that is Richard, we had a date tonite" Said Paige.

The twins eyes turned into four gigantic coins. Paige went to the door, pulled him inside and kiss her boyfriend passionately.

Penny face went red with rage, Chris' threatening look stopped the furious words that were forming in her mouth.

Watching Penny, Chris missed Patty barely visible swing of her fingers and in the middle of the kiss Richard slipped, making a loud sound as his ass deaden the fall.

-"What happened?" He said in shock.

-"You two, Kitchen, NOW!" Chris dragging one twin in each arm.

--

-"When are you planning to stop treating us as if we were five?"- Said Patty annoyed by being schlepped to the kitchen

-"As soon as you guys stop acting like you were two! What do you think you are doing? Can you guys just behave for like, FIVE seconds?"

-"He was kissing our mom, Chris. EWW.. our mom" Said Patty

-"Dad is going to be SOOO upset." Said Penny "How can she do that?"

-"Your parents haven't met yet. You know that! The won't meet till next year!"

-"But Chris EWW.. It's mom! Besides, come on.. It was funny. Seeing him fall right in his ass" Penny and Patty laughed.

-"NOT FUNNY! Honestly, I don't know what is wrong with you guys. This is important!"

-" Oh, come on Chris, relax! I am not saying that you, in our life time are the life of the party, cuz despite what the president of your fan club over here says, " said Penny pointing to Patty " you are still kind of a dull, neurotic, freak there. But GOSH you are boring in this past life time of yours!"

Chris stuck his tongue at her

-"See, that's a lot more like it"- Winked Penny with a smile

-"OHH GOD! I am SOO screwed" Chris whine throwing himself heavily in a chair and covering his face with his head.

--

Ok people I hope you liked this one too. Let me know if you did. Thanks for all the reviews:

Manette : I am glad you like it. I hope you like this one too. Where are you from?

Fruit loops : here you go. Really fast

Alyssa Halliwell: real soon, see? I hope you liked this too... I guess you too are part of the Halliwell line. So they are like your cousins too or sth??

Drewfuller4eva: I will. And I agree.. Drew Fuller ROCKS.. Lets go and kidnap him.. what do u think? We can share him :) We'll find a basement somewhere and lock him there. I don't think he'll be able to orb out.

Pukah : My favorite Spanish girl : )!! COOKIES! Yeah.. or actually I'll give you a chapter, you can give me one more too.. I want more of teenage Chris, and psycho chris, and baby Chris, that is the CUTEST... (have you read this 2 stories : A Bad, Bad Chris and What Once Was?? If you haven't check them out!!) Si.. son adolecentes de la "Buena vida" O sea que no son tan neuroticas como Chris. They are fun, right? I know.. the whole dying thing and Bianca.. kind of sad.. but not too much. This is a lighter story than my other 2. I needed to give myself a rest from my traumatic thoughts :)

Christine Marquez : Girl, don't worry, you are not mean. I have people with happy reviews every time I kill Bianca, so you are not the only one there. Besides, if I wanted her alive she would be, right? You like where the story is going?? Cool.. I have no idea where the story is going actually, I must confess. I just knew the begging and the ending, and that I want a loss of messes in the middle. Hopefully I ll come up with something fun. So let me know if you have a crazy idea and if you still like my story. THANKS : )

Magical Princess : I love your nick! I want to be a magical princess. When I went to buy my Halloween costume I was like "I wanna be a princess" (yeah I know, sounds a little retarded.. but if you knew me.. u'd understand why, and laugh about it. At least, everybody else does.. the only problem.. half of the time I don't even know why they are laughing.. but is cool! I guess I am just funnier than I think )but then.. after trying like 10 CUTE princess outfits my kinky side won and I bought a very provocative, yet very renaissance and princess like sorceress costume. Anyway.. cute a long replay to your AWW.. I hope you don't mind. But I like AWW's awws are sweet.!


	3. First big UPS

No, I still don't own Charmed. But hopefully Drewfuller4eva is going to for it with me and soon, we'll own Drew.

CHARACTERS:

The three girls are taken for my other fiction along with their whole story. But, no need to read it to understand any of this .None the less, to clear your doubts

**PRUE:** Is the daughter of a guy name Matt, he is half demon and half witch. (Phoebe always had a thing for the dark side ; P) I am sorry for the ones that were hoping it was Cole. I'd just thought that would have been too much.

**THE TWINS:** Are the daughters of Jake, whitelighter. He helped Paige with the whole crusade for Magic School, and in 2026 he and Paige are both head masters of magic school.

**CHAPTER III**: First BIG UPS!

-"Ok People!" Said Chris as he burst into the kitchen, the twins following him.

The sister threw a quizzical look at him, but he dismiss it.

-"We need to find a way to send them to the future, and fast"

-"And you, dude" Said Patty "thank you for coming and all. But we are in kind of an emergency right now. So.. I think you know where the door is, it has been a pleasure to meet you, sure it was! But.. we'll see you in... another life time" She said, pushing an astonished Richard to the door.

-"Didn't your mother teach you some MANNERS?" Said sarcastically an annoyed Paige, watching her boyfriend leave.

"_You are soo going to regret all this insults to yourself some day"_ Though Patty

-"Yes, she did, but she also taught me to prioritize" was the best answer she could come up with "So now...lets focus"

-"Chris, are you sure she is your cousin and not your clone in disguised?" Laughed Phoebe.

Patty smiled, as she always did when they compared her to Chris.

- "I'll go check with the elders" said Leo

-"Last time I CHECKED you were an ELDER. Why don't you start checking with yourself for a change, instead of abandoning us all the time?" Said Piper a little angry.

Leo looked at her guilty, as he orbed away.

-"Ok, you and Phoebe" Piper continued, not surprised by her ex-husband lack of reaction "orb to magic school and see if you can find something. I'll put Wyatt down for his nap, and then play baby sitter with Chris over here, while we check the book of shadows"

Once all the "grown-ups" left, Penny asked her cousin.

-"What does she mean by your dad being an elder?"

-"What do you mean? Leo was an elder since before you were born. It's... probably that, since you never saw him. why would you even remember?" He said gloomy though pretending not to care.

-"I never see your dad? I live with your dad you, moron! I ...like...see him almost every day!"

-"You do?" Chris face lit up

-"DAH! Chris... Did you hit your head or something?"

-"No, you super smart witch. He comes from a different reality. He didn't have the same life our Chris did. Remember? Does the sentence "that was the WHOLE POINT OF HIS TRIP to the past", rings any bell to you?" Said Patty "But yeah. Why is your dad an elder?"

-"My trip to the past has NOTHING to do with Leo, ok? I came here to save Wy!" He was annoyed again

-"yeah, we know that, dude. Now, back to the topic we were addressing.. Why is your dad an elder? I mean.. something it's not right.. what if everything has been changed? I mean whitelighters get promoted to Elders. Not the opposite way around. And your dad is a WHITELIGHTER" Patty said starting to freak out.

-"Relax" said Prue in her naturally calm voice "If you guys would stop fighting for five minutes, and listen to _anyone_ else around you, you would have heard that story thousands of times. When Chris was born, Leo decided that his family needed him, so he demoted himself to a whitelighter again. Making a whole big fuzz up there"

Patty sigh in relief.

Penny went "Ahhh".

But Chris' reaction was the one Prue liked the most.

His face lit in a way she rarely saw Chris lit, a big smile planted in his face, his emerald eyes sparkled and his tense body relaxed. For one second he looked like the happiest man on the planet, it was just one second, but it didn't escape any of the girls.

-"Well, Wyatt is asleep" said Piper coming down the stairs. Chris' body tensed again. "and now lets see what we can do..."

She couldn't finish her sentence that a demon shimmered in front of her, pushing her towards the wall, she collapsed on the floor.

He sent an energy ball in Chris' direction. The problem is, that Chris was facing the opposite way, trying to fight the demon that had shimmer in front of him.

-"NOW!" Said Penny, deflecting the energy ball coming towards Chris.

Patty deflected the energy ball the second demon had sent in her direction, and both energy balls collapsed into each other.

At the same moment a gust of wind came from nowhere... lifting both demons and leaving them stuck in the wall.

From her angle Patty start producing a massive amount fire, that her sister deflected to the demons with her TK. Since, Patty wasn't really facing the demons.

After the demons burst into flames, Penny produce water to put off the fire in the wall.

All that happened in less than 5 seconds. Their coordination was not natural. But then, they weren't normal human beings and they did share a connection beyond human laws.

--

-"he.. is nice to see you got your power under control" Said Chris messing up Patty's hair "Remember the time you almost set up magic school library on fire, by accident?"

-"When you told me books were boring and I should try my new power on them? I was five, but you were twelve. I have the small suspicion you knew what you were doing"

-"he he" Chris laughed "Yeah, I should have thought that with all the fire starters over there, they'd have already thought about that and cast a spell to make the books nonflammable "

Piper smiled, trying to think when was the last time she saw Chris laughing, she came to the conclusion that if he had ever done it, she had missed it.

-"I forgot your connection thingy. You guys are freaky!" Laughed Chris looking at his cousins

-"You do the same with w... your brother so.. whatever!" Penny answered him

-"Ohh.. I forgot.."

-"How could you forget? They are your cousins, your brother!" Said Piper confused

-"Well... its a little complicated"

-"Make it simple"- Piper answered him.

-"We are from an alternative reality. One with a good Wyatt. We all died in his reality, a long time ago, that is why he doesn't remember"- Penny said promptly

-"Good Wyatt?" Asked Piper alarmed

-"You haven't told them about Wyatt?"- Penny scared

Chris look was worth a million words.

-"Ups"- She said

-"I thought you could keep your mouth shut for five minutes"- Patty scold her sister

-"Well, we've been here for already more than five minutes"-Penny replayed sticking her tongue out

-"What happens to Wyatt?" Piper repeated

--

Ok.. how do I tell Piper, Wyatt is the rule of all evil and still make it somehow funny? I have NO idea.. if anyone wants to help me.. please do.

Hey.. if you guys are bored and don't know what to read, I would seriously recommend: A Bad, Bad Chris if you haven't read it. Its **Hilarious** yet so cute. Is written kind of like Chris' diary since he was ten or so, till he is like 14. I read it the other day and I was cracking up!! And I loved it so much, I thought I should share.

Christine Marquez : really?? Gee Thanks.. I feel flattered. I honestly do. I hope you like this one too. Is more AWW and less Ha.. but well.. I hope you still like it.

Pukah: Hey be careful with falling out of the bed, I would be soo sad if I loose one of my favorite readers!! Loved the cookie.. chocolate chip.. awesome.. AHH still makes me so sad that I have to wait a few days to read about changing Chris. I love that boy.. he is cute in any stage... even Psycho Criss... I feel so sorry for him. I am glad you like the triple threat over here. : )

ChrisBianca: Thanks girl! : ) I am glad you like it. I updated super soon, see?

YoshimiWolfspaw : Glad you liked my story. Yeah Chris is screwed, poor pretty boy. But he does need to lighten up! I am sorry, Prue is not Cole's daughter. That would be too much. She is the daughter of a guy name Matt, that is half Witch, half demon. I though resurrecting Cole wouldn't make sense.. cuz a guy can be resurrected only a number of times and Phoebe didn't like him anymore. But I did liked the whole demon stuff.. so I got a half demon for Phoebe.


	4. DINNER HUNT

Author's note: Hey I am sorry to all the people that got the beginning of "Discoveries in the torture cell" like hundreds of times.. long story.. but anyways, I finally uploaded the final version yesterday night and for the ones that read the first version, the last one includes a whole part with Chris POV, so if you liked it and didn't read that part.. you can check it out. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue it.

CHAPTER IV: DINNER HUNT

-"No, no, no, It's not true" Said Piper for the 1000th time, blowing anything that was still standing in the dinning room, while Penny was doing a real big effort in preventing the whole house from setting on fire (since she could manipulate water and was in a massive guilt trip)

-"Uhh girl" Patty said in her sister's ear "If Chris survives her reaction. You are so dead, and I mean so, so, so dead" (Yah Pukah I laughed so much at your review that I had to include it here! I said it was a tough one to make it funny. I needed Help!)

-"Tell me it's NOT TRUE" She looked at Chris, who just looked at her "OHH it's soo true.." She throw herself in the remaining of a chair, that was, of course, soaked in water "this can't be right .What am I going to do?" She sigh covering her face.

Paige and Phoebe chose that moment to orb in.

-"What happened?" cried a horrified Phoebe running to her sister "Are you ok sweetie?"

Piper looked at her with HATRED in her eyes.

-"O-K.." Said Paige "I guess not."

Everybody stayed quiet for a while, after which, Paige exasperation overtook her.

-"Chris.. do you mind... I donno.. FILLING US IN!!"

So they did.

-"Oh.. calm down sweetie, the girls are from a good future, so that means we do save Wyatt" Said Phoebe.

-"Yeah sure, cuz its not YOUR son that becomes the rule of all evil!"

-"Ahh yeah.. what does my son do? DO I have a son? Or a daughter...I want a daughter that look just like me"

Prue smiled

-"Do I have a son or a daughter Chris?" Phoebe continued

-"I can't tell you that!"

-"Penny" Phoebe looking at the blond girl "Do I have kids? Please, please, please?"

-"NAHH stop looking at me.. you are not tricking me into anything" She said backing up "Do you think I have a death wish or something?? You don't want to deal with an angry Chris is worst that P.. his mother"

-"Pretty please"

-"Can you guys stop with the nonsense babbling?" Chris yelled interrupting "Did you find something helpful?"

-"Yeah! Actually a couple of things" Said Paige walking to the tons of books they had orbed with them.

-"But is dinner time! what do you guys say if we have some dinner? Get to know our little friends over here.. coming all the way from the future and not even offering them a nice dinner, that is SOO rude" Said Phoebe.

-"Phoebe, NO!" Chris hooted

-"Chris, they are right, you know? Even future people gotta eat? You guys DO eat in the future right?" Said Piper

-"If you cook Piper, always!" smiled Patty.

-"Well what if you girls help me in the kitchen, since you seem to like my cooking so much?"

-"Us?? Helping you in the kitchen?? Are you sure? That is more like Chris' and Wy's territory!" Said Penny

-"You cook, Chris?" Piper looked as it was hard to believe.

He shrug.

-"Chris and Wy? I guess then Chris and Wyatt are close too? So you are good friends with Wyatt, that is why you came to the past?"

-"Chris and Wy, yeah they are awesome together.. When they are not fighting and making each other fly telekinetically from one wall of the house to the other, they get along great! Well that is in our life, I guess in this Chris' life over here, they were probably really closed until he started killing ...everybody in the family"

-"Penny, did I tell you I am going to staple your mouth and then kill you and then summon you back just to staple your ghostly mouth again?" Chris continued automatically so they couldn't actually process the information Penny had given them "Yeah, we were pretty close when we were kids, that is why I know he was good once and I want to save him" Chris prayed they didn't quite grasp the whole tk fights or the whole family thing.

-"Everybody in the family? Which family?"

-"My family, their family.. remember they told you they were all dead?" Answered Chris fast. "So back to dinner"

-"Ahh so Wyatt cooks too.. he took it from his mother isn't that cute??" Said Phoebe

"IDIOT! When are you going to learn that the less compromising line to get away of any situation is ALWAYS demon hunt.. NOT DINNER, demon hunt!" Chris punched himself mentally.

-"Adorable?? Yeah cuz you haven't seen him with an apron yet! I would think its more in the line of rolling down in the floor with laughter! Chris is cutter though.. cuz he refuses to wear an apron despite all Piper threats.. but then, you get them to see them fight about who is going to do his laundry.. and that is even better than Wy with the apron"

-"Ok Penny, at this point the fulminating look that I am giving you, should be perforating your SCALP. So.. If you don't shut up, I swear I am going to GAG you until you are ready to leave. And I mean it... you know I do!" Said Chris beyond exasperation.

-"Ok, ok, so since you have the apparently hidden culinary skills here, you help me make dinner and the rest can keep on working on that spell" Order Piper.

-"Leaving these three with those two alone? Are you INSANE? It's like playing Russian roulette but with a bullet in each hole but one. I'll help you cook, you two" pointing at Paige and Phoebe "Work on the spell, and you'll three will come to the kitchen, where I can keep an eye on you, and you'll stay quiet!"

-"Will you make chocolate chip cookies for us, Chris?" Said Prue

-"yeah, cookies" Said the twins.

-"Chris bakes cookies?" Phoebe laughed.

-"YEAH the best cookies in the world! Please, please, please?" Penny put her best innocent sweet face, walking towards Chris.

Chris put his face at her level, looking right into her eyes with a big smile.

-"You know I hate you, right?"

-"No, you LOVE me"

-"yes, I do" he kissed her nose "Now.. if I make those cookies, will you stay QUIET?"

-"YEAP.. you are my favorite male cousin in the world"

-"Now, I am your favorite male cousin?" He laughed, knowing that in her world things were pretty different than in his.

-"yeah... but you can never tell Wy that I said that"

Chris covered his eyes... he looked around, and realized no one had heard.

He sigh in relief and picked her up.

-"Penny, Penny, Penny I am going to kill you one of these days"

He lead her to the kitchen in his arms as the rest followed.

----

**MANETTE:** TRES BIEN! Sorry, I hope you didn't mind me asking. I was just asking, cuz I am from Argentina and pukah is from Spain and I thought maybe you could speak Spanish too. Mais, mon francaise ce terrible, pardon. I did spend last Xmass in Paris, it was beautiful! Ironically enough it looked at look like Buenos Aires, that is from where I am from. I am glad you are liking this story, please keep on reviewing. You can even review in French, that is cool, so I get to practice my non existent French too!!.

**Drewfuller4eva****** I am glad you find my stories funny :) Thanks

**Pukah**: I hope you don't mind that I soo stole your line!! I was the one about to fall from my bed because I was laughing so hard when I read your review! You really thought that was a good slip?? NICEE..!! To put them in a situation to make them slip and still make it believable is hard!

Yeah Chris is this close () to having a heart attack right now...but the girls are so funny! I am glad you liked the part with Leo, I thought it was sweet. : ).. Love each one of your reviews.. thank you, thank you, thank you.

Hey! And Chris is making cookies for you now :) !!

**hope master23****** Here it is, I hope you like this chappie too. Thank you for reviewing. I am looking foward to hearing more from you :) .


	5. Second HUGE UPS

**CHAPTER V: Second HUGE UPS!**

Thirty minutes later, dinner was ready and the cookies where in the oven, so they could have a nice dessert.

-"Ok "Said Chris as he sat down "NO FUTURE QUESTIONS, got it?" Looking to his aunt, that looked anxious and exited. Her excitement diminished at once.

-"You are soo not fun!"

Fifteen minutes into the dinner, Chris decided it was time to check the cookies.

-"BE GOOD" He pointed at no one in particular in his exit to the kitchen.

-"Soo.." Started Phoebe not a second after Chris disappeared "Can you tell me at least.. I donno.. do I have a PUPPY??"

-"NO! You gave one to Chris when he was about 9, but then it died and Chris was so sad, that he wouldn't let anyone else had a dog EVER. And since Chris ALWAYS gets what he wants.. no puppy ever again" Said Penny sounding like a jealous 5 year old, that just been denied candy.

Everybody looked at her in shock.

-"What? What harm can it cause to know if they had a Puppy? And yes, It's so unfair! I wanted a puppy!"

-"No harm.. if you would just answered NO!! Why do you have to keep on talking? Do your brain and mind have slightest connection between each other, sis?" Said Patty filling in for Chris.

Petty stuck her tongue at her and was about to replay, when Paige interrupted her, cuz she didn't want to loose her train of thoughts or highly probable too, was actually born with the genetic predisposition to know.. she didn't want to hear her daughters fight.

-"Why does us having a Puppy has anything to do with Chris having a puppy?" She was suspicious.

-"Cuz you are really close to Chris, you really like him, and as Penny says he always gets what he wants.. besides... you wouldn't want to break a poor little kid's heart, would you?" Trying her best puppy eyes. But she knew they weren't buying it, her sister had opened her mouth one too many times.

-"Why was Chris so much in the manor?"

-"I told you, you are very close to his mother?"

-"How close?"

-"very, very close"

-"As close enough to be the same person?" Said Paige after reviewing in her mind 3004 episodes that seemed the familiarity of Chris and his cousins with the manor and the people in it was way too much.

The three girls looked to the floor. They were soo busted.

-"NO!" Said Patty hoping that her sixteen years of experience in lying to her mother would work right now. But everything inside of her told her, there was no way back. "OUCH, Chris is soo going to kill me.." She thought

-"You are so lying missy. I knew it, somehow deep inside of me, I always knew it. So who of us is the mother?"

The three girls were mute.

-"Ok, he can orb and sense and do Whitelighter stuff. I am half whitelighter..OHH CHRIS IS MY SON" Said Paige in the verge of a heart attack.

-"He is making COOKIES...We are the girls and he is the one making COOKIES! That definitely means Paige is his mom... For god sake woman..! When have you EVER been in the kitchen?" Penny couldn't control her jealousy. Chris was not going to take her mom! Even if that meant she had to endure her sisters strong kicks below the table.

-"Then who? Ahh whitelighter powers, Kitchen, Kitchen with WY! Ohh Piper you are so busted!"

-"It can't be mine. I don't have whitelighter powers!"

-"Noo.. but your husband does!"

-"EX husband!" She pointed out.. but deep inside of her, she knew it, she sensed she always knew it. Chris was her son. "HE IS SOO MY SON.. I know it!"

-"NO no no no" Patty was more pleading that stating something.

-"well there is only one way to find out" Deep inside she knew her strategy was going to work, she hoped she was right. She yelled as angry as she could

-"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL WYATT, GET YOUR BUT HERE NOOOW!

Chris was putting the cookies in the tray, when he heard that he instinctively orbed to his mom, he knew better than to do anything else when his full name was used by her.

-"What?? I haven't done anything!! I promise" he said scared, sounding like a two year old, he was too scared to actually be thinking straight. "Why are you calling me like that?"

-"What do you mean?" Piper said, still pretending to very super angry. Though internally she was laughing so hard, she couldn't believe her son was so easy to trick, why didn't she found out this sooner?!

-"You know, using my whole name. You just call me like that when you are really, really angry. Using ALL my names.. you have to be VERY angry. And I haven't done anything!"

Piper laughed, wondering how many times she called Chris like that. Chris looked at her absolutely confused.

-"Yeap, I guess that's what I would do. So.. did I get it right?"

-"Get what right?"

-"Your name, did I get it right?"

-"Uh? What's wrong with you? Of course you got it right.. what are you talking about?" Chris was still clueless of the huge slip he has just made.

-"So Perry is your middle name and you are Halliwell-Wyatt and not Wyatt-Halliwell" Piper was smiling smugly. Chris finally realized what just happened.

-"I leave you alone for FIVE minutes, FIVE minutes and you tell her she is my mother?" He was yelling at Penny. He was so angry, probably more at himself than at her.

-"Well.. actually, we didn't tell her anything.. You just got tricked into telling her right now. Till now, she just had a slight suspicion" Said Penny.

-"So I am your mom?" Said Piper asked him sweetly.

-"Yes" Said Chris in a soft whisper, almost sad.

They stare at each other for a long time, silent.

-"So you came all the way from a horrible past, where everybody died, to save the person that murder the people you love?"

-"I came to save Wyatt from turning evil. Something turned him, and I am going to find out what."

Piper was driving insane with guilt, with pride, with so many mixed emotions.

-"And you accepted all our mistrust and all our offenses and insults and said nothing. And you left your agonizing fiancé and you..." Chris interrupted her

-"I'd do whatever I have to, to save my family."

They stare at each other silently for a while again. Piper eyes started to fill up with tears. Chris eyes got watery too. After what seemed forever.

-"Mommy?" in a barely audible whisper

-"Yes, sweetie?" She answered

-"Do you think I can hug you now?" His voice sounded like a 5 year old boy about to cry. Piper could resist and ran to his baby boy and hugged him tight.

-"Mommy is here, my boy. And I love you"

-"I love you too mom, so much" letting himself go in that hug he had waited so long for.

---

AWWW I know.. this last part was not funny, but come on.. I need people to value Chris for what he've done and the show never does!

Wow.. I think they are 3 more chapters left.. :( .

---

**Please:**That's a funny nick :P! Thanks to you for reading.. I get the double reward here.. I get to write what I want and then I get fabulous reviews from really cool people... So I get it even better. I hope you like this chapter too.

Sweet-Charmed-Angle: I am glad you find it hilarious.. I am still shocked that people find my writing funny.. I swear I am..but then.. that happens to me in real life all the time too.. ppl are you r SOO funny.. and I am like.. what did do funny? But still.. I love to be called funny. I hope you like this chappie too.. is not that funny maybe, but the fact that is CHRIS the one that slip after all, makes it worth it..cuz that alone, makes it hilarious in my mind.. what do you think?

Faith-charmer : I hope this update is soon enough!! Hehe.. I been having a lot of free time lately. I am glad you like my story. Yeah I love Chris and Wy's relationship, and I figured that for Chris to come all the way to the future, he had to have a good relationship with Wyatt at some point. The girls and the relationship with Wyatt and all their story is taken for my other fan fictions, that are not us funny as this one. Except Saving the world halliwell style. Discoveries in the torture cell actually has nothing to do with the other stories storyline, but it does focus mainly in the relationship Chris-Wyatt. I know, why am I telling you all this?? Anyways.. I hope you like this chapter/

Pukah: Hehehe... stop threatening your life, I need you alive to keep on reading my story and to get Psycho Chris and Baby chris and all my chrises and to get cookies :O) ! What were you doing reading at 3.00 am?? Of course, deep inside I feel tremendously flattered.

OK.. it just me, or it was actually funny that in the end, it wasn't Penny the one that gave it away, but Chris??

"Really, I like you other stories but I just can't wait to read this one, is like being in a friends episodes with Buffy's dialogs and the charmed in the middle." Hehehehe those were a lot of shows put together.. I am going to make monica and Willow come and help Piper, one with cleaning the kitchen and the other one with the potions, what do u think??

The cooking part in the other episode was just to lead to this episode and the "He is making COOKIES...We are the girls and he is the one making COOKIES! That definitely means Paige is his mom... For god sake woman..! When have you EVER been in the kitchen?" part.

I want truth now now now.. send me the unbeta copy by email.. is not like its going to make such a huge difference.. you probably have the same mistakes I would make.

Drewfuller4eva I love to be called funny. I hope you like this chappie too.. is not that funny maybe, but the fact that is CHRIS the one that slip after all, makes it worth it..cuz that alone, makes it hilarious in my mind.. what do you think?

ChrisBianca: Isnt it super funny how they never get their slips and at the end, is Chris the one that made the biggest mistake??? He he he, poor cute boy.. so careful always, I guess the twins already drove him insane. Thank you so much for reviewing and being so sweet and for liking my story, it makes me super happy.

Sparkling Cherries Sparkling, sparkling, sparkling.. may I call you sparkling??.. I guess yes cuz I already did..I hope you liked this chapter too. I hope you still found it funny And thanks so much for your review.

**Brooklyn Turner**: Gee!! Thanks.. really, that was a motivating review.. it makes me wanna write more and more and more! SO tks soo soo much. I hope you like this chapter too. And that was a fast update, right??


	6. AND LOGICALLY

**CHAPTER VI: AND LOGICALLY...**

-"She is your mom?" Phoebe asked him, interrupting the hug.

-"No.. I usually get that emotional with strangers, and pretend they are my mother just so... I can hug them! I am such a perv!" Said Chris sarcastically.

-"Yea, I knew you were a softy underneath all those layers of bitchiness!" Said Paige mockingly . Chris smirked at her. "You are not planning to hug your.."

-"So that means..." Phoebe interrupted her, super exited, as she started jumping around making noises as "Ah-Uh-Wow" "Can't you see what that means?" She looked at Paige

-"That you suddenly completely lost your mind, and got convinced you were a _bouncing ball_?"

-"No.. they are his COUSINS! Cousins... as... who is the mother of your cousins??"

Paige dropped the glass that she was carrying and covering her mouth with her hands as she gasp an "OHHH".

-"Glass" called Penny and the glass landed perfectly safe on the table besides Paige.

-"That is MY power" She said, shocked for the realization she just had "Oh my god that is my power.. and they are twins and they have my power.. and they are Chris' cousins... and they have my power...Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god"

Phoebe had just started jumping around her.. hugging her.. they were both giggling like an idiots.

-"Ok you people...can you start acting like the mature ones around here? Cuz we are the ones that are 16! And Mom, yes, you may want to breath occasionally between your oh my gods.. cuz... I kind of.. like... wanna to be BORN" Said Patty faking to scold them.

-"Yeah and it would be hard to do it if our mom died" continued Penny "Though our dad is dead.. but.. he is not REALLY dead.. He is just KIND of dead, like Leo...god.. you know what I mean! This whole being born in a magical family makes everything soo complicated!"

Phoebe was the first one to break up the hug and ran to Prue.

-"So you are mine, right? OF course you are mine, you look just like me, but cuter and I always wanted to name my daughter Prue after my sister"

Prue's huge smile was worth a million answers.

-"You are soo cute, yes you are, soo cute and adorable" Said Phoebe pinching her cheeks, the same way she had done with baby Wyatt.

-"MOOM, till when are you planning to do that? I am 16! I am old enough, I would think!" Prue surprised everybody with her sudden outburst. But I guess no matter how quiet and sweet you are, after 16 years of your mother doing that to you, it just kind of gets you.

Still Prue hugged her mom (probably just to avoid the cheek pinching), and lead her to sit besides her.

-"How come everybody gets a hug but me?" Said Paige, teasingly as she ran to the twins and hug them. They barely respond to her hug. "Oh.. I am such a bad mother, that they all get all this affectionate hugs, and I am stuck with this?" Paige was still teasing, she knew that if the twins hated her they wouldn't have been able to hide it through the whole evening. And quite of the contrary, the few glances she caught from them were full of love. "When was the last time your mother _really_ hugged you?"

-"like... THIS MORNING, in front of the WHOLE MAGIC SCHOOL! GOD, you know we have a REPUTATION to maintain? And it's hard enough to do so, being the daughters of the headmasters! Like, being a _teenager _wasn't complicated enough! Like being a _magical_ teenager, wasn't complicated enough! Like being a magical teenager _whose parents are the headmasters of her school_, wasn't complicated enough! For crying out loud.. we don't need mommy headmistress and daddy headmaster giving us hugs in front of the whole school!" Said Patty not really that annoyed.

-"So I get to be headmistress of magic school?? COOL and I marry the head master?? Don't we, like... kill each other working together?"

-"Yeah, well, as I said before, he is already dead. But yeah, you kind of, re-kill him a couple of times. And don't you dare make a sex comment about you and dad working together, cuz I AM STILL your daughter, OK? "

-"ok..." Paige that had a few already in her mind "Phantasm or Whitelighter?"

-"Whitelighter"

-"I marry a pacifist?? WOW... I never thought I would landed a goody one, all mighty "Blessed it be, Paige" " laughing at the thought of having a husband orbing to the bedroom with that line. "He is probably on the verge of insanity with you two and me!"

-"uh? Noo woman! Dad is as bad as us three, at least that is what everybody says. You say "Nahh on the contrary, your father is as_ good _as Penny and I, you missy, on the other hand, have to stay away from Chris!".. everybody still questions how dad got elected whitelighter. But trust me, with miss uncontrollable mouth over here, one would think we would be the embarrassment. But no.. I am pretty positive, Penny and me got embarrassed by you two guys a lot more times, than you did by us"

-"COOL.. I am liking this already" Said Paige's smugly smile. "And why do you have to stay away from Chris? You are too much of a smart ass, aren't you? I knew it! Just like your cousin over there!"

Chris and Piper turned around to listen to their conversation once they saw they were pointing them.

-"Yeah, well, that is what you say. Then you tell me that you are not going to allow me to go even near Chris for another two years. Then, you blame Aunt Piper, telling her, that its all her fault, cuz she is Chris' mom and then you ask her what did she do when Chris started acting like a "sarcastic..smart ass.. super witch wanna be"?

-"And what do I answer?" Said Piper curious

-"I told him to stay away from his "sarcastic..smart ass.. super witch wanna be" Aunt" doing a great impersonation of her older Aunt.

Phoebe and Piper cracked into laughter, even Chris couldn't resist a few chuckles.

-"I AM SOO NOT" Paige and Patty said at the same time. Paige looked at her red headed girl curiously.

-"Well... yeah that is what you ALWAYS answer, mom!"

Chris walked to Paige and put one arm around her shoulders.

-"See Aunty, all the times you insult me and complained I was too much of a sarcastic, smart ass, bitchy demon hunting whitelighter. I inherited it ALL from you!" He said smiling in a sweet still "I AM SO GETTING MY REVENGE" kind of way.

Paige smirked at him. "SO NOT!".

--

Ok party people (yeah I know, I know.. but I use that line since way before Drew.. so he stole my line! But he can steal whatever he wants from me!) .. two more chapters left. Sad, but they can't stay in the past forever. I was thinking of doing another story with this same funny tone, of the girls when they are 13 and Chris 19 and Wyatt 21, would you guys like that? Let me know.. I'll just do it, if people wanna read it.

**Pukah :** You are a compulsive reviewer :)!! But I love each and every of your reviews, so I am glad you are!!!

Yeah just 3 more chappies to go.. it was fun though.. as I said over there.. I might be starting one, all comedy like this one, with the whole 5 as teenagers (sort of Wy 21) cuz is not going to be easy to keep everything funny in my other story after all that happened to them. What would you think?

I hope you like this chapter.. back to the hahahah.

I WANNA READ TRUTH!!!! NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**GravityDrop:** I am glad you liked it!! And had fun with it.. I still get amazed that people find me funny, but is a great feeling. I hope you liked this chappie too.

**Drewfuller4eva;** COOL!! I hope you like this chapter 2.

**Christine Marquez:** : ( you didn't like Chris reaction, I am sorry. I just thought that the guy's gf just died, he's been living in hell since he was 14, he gets to have 5 minutes of weakness. But it's sad you didn't like it.. Here, you probably like the reactions with the girls better: )

**Sparkling Cherries**** A.K.A FRENCH "but kicking" SPARKLES:** Ok the is settle that is how I will call you from now on..! Like it?? I hope you do..(frances means French in Spanish, I guess you know that!) It sounds like a boxer's name or sth, doesn't it?

I hope you like this chappie too.

**Brooklyn Turner: **Honey, as long as your MORE PLEASE refers to my stories, please, say it as much as you want. I love to hear it.

I hope you liked this chapter too.


	7. Memory spell

**CHAPTER VII: Memory spell**

-"My daughter is so much better than yooours" Phoebe chanted.

-"Shut up. Mine are so much better. Have you seen the two angels over there?" Answered Paige

-"Angels? With an extremely thick disguise. Prue is so much cuter"

-"So not"

-"So yes. Mine is better" Phoebe again (just in case you guy got lost)

-"No, Mines are better"

-"MINE IS BETTER"

-"MINES ARE BETTER"

-"MINE IS BETTER"

-"MINES ARE BETTER"

-"PEOPLE, FOCUS! We need a spell to send them to the future" Chris brought them back to reality.

-"And yours are SO the worst!" The both told Piper

-"Shut up. My son came all the way from the future to save his family!"

-"And our daughters came all the way from the future, to cheer your son up!" Said Paige

-"MINE IS BETTER" Said Phoebe

-"MINES ARE BETTER" Said Piper

-"MINES ARE BETTER" Said Paige

-"MINE IS BETTER" Said Phoebe

-"MINES ARE BETTER" Said Piper

-"MINES ARE BETTER" Said Paige

-"Shut up. Your precious girls have already messed the future so much, that probably none of us, is EVER going to exist. So who cares, who is BETTER?" Chris again ruined the fun

-"Well, about that... I was thinking probably the best solution would be to make them forget." Patty meditated out loud.

-"So.. how are you going to make us forget?" Asked her mom.

-"Memory spell?"

-"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Piper sounded concerned

-"We can use the one we used when.. you know..."-Patty looking at Penny with a

meaningful look.

-"That's a good idea!" Penny answered her.

-"No.. memory spells, usually backfire in horrible ways" Paige explained her daughters

-"No, this one works pretty good, mom" Patty told her mom.

-"Are you sure? I mean it could take a while but they usually backfire. I know it. We learnt it the hard way!"

-"Mom, it doesn't. It happened over 9 years ago, and you still don't remember a thing and nothing happened. You guys didn't grow flowers in your head or anything. So it works" Penny explained to her mom

-"What happened over 9 years ago, that we don't remember??" Paige started to worry

-"You and your big MOUTH Penelope! I can't believe you!" Patty looked angry at her sister.

-"Well, whatever, she is not going to remember after the spell, anyways. So she won't kill us in the future."

-"Yeah, she just might kill us now, instead, that is a relief"

-"What did you guys do? GOD.. you haven't been born and you already are giving me headaches!!"

-"Well.. When we were seven, I kind of one day... hmm... got tired of being a twin, and having to share my mom and dad with my sister all the time. So... I kind of turned Patty into a Chinese baby... and orbed her to...china"

-"You did WHAT??"

-"yeah... but whatever.. is not like I was going to remain as a Chinese baby and do nothing to her.. so I kind of orbed her..to.. the underworld. So, it was easy for you guys to find me and reverse the spell. But.. you can't sense someone in the underworld, hmmm... unless you ARE in the underworld, we learnt that the hard way!! scrying didn't work either. So Penny was missing, for...like... three days. I swear mom, you can be scary when you are mad! I was scared for my life.. Me, your only loving daughter" Patty played the victim.

-"Hello!" Said Penny

-"You didn't count.. you were missing"

-"Because you orbed her to destination anywhere! Gee... one wonders why was I mad?"

-"That is what I say, mom!" with the sweetest, most innocent face she could pulled out "So even if you don't remember. In your subconscious keep the memory that you don't have to get so mad at me.. I was just playing, I didn't know where I orbed her"

-"Not so mad?? I am mad at you already, and your sister is right here beside me"

-"see that is why we had to make you forget." Patty smiled

-"Anyway...three days later, the hero complex over here" Pointing at Chris "Cuz, Piper, if you think that since, Wyatt is not going to be evil anymore, your darling neurotic son is going to get any better. You are SOO wrong"

-"What is it with the free attacks to my person today? Is "attack Chris just for the sake of it" day?"

-"I am just reminding you we are not hallucinations. Since I can bitch at you forever coz."

- "You are soo not funny"

-"I think I am" Penny laughed.

-"No cookies for you. EVER again!" Sticking his tongue out.

-"Anyway... my favorite cook cousin over here. Three days later, decided it was a nice day for a demon hunt. And orbed his fourteen year old butt to the underworld. Finally I could sense him and I orbed to him. When he orbed me back to the manor, there was no way he could have explained Piper where he had been, without hell running loose. And lets say, me and Patty didn't have it any better. So.. we created the memory spell"

-"You used us as guinea pigs for a memory spell?" Said Piper outraged looking at Chris "You.. of all the people in the world?? Mister ohh so proper use of magic?"

-"Hey, don't look at me, mom.. I didn't do it! That was the other son you raised!"

-"Uh? You are going to blame it on Wyatt?"

-"No...well, you know.. the other me."

-"Why does time travel has to be soo complicated?!" Said Phoebe rubbing her temples. "And yet, that proves my point. MY DAUGHTER IS THE BEST.. larilarilara" She sang. "See.. your daughters and son should learn from my perfect Prue" She smiled adoringly at her daughter.

-"Ohh, shut up. You sound like Wyatt. OHH girls why can't you dress like Prue? why cant you act like Prue? Why can't you be like Prue?" Mocking Wyatt's voice. "One would think Wyatt wants to marry Prue."

-"Well, its nice to know that at least ONE of your sons has his head on his shoulder and knows how to appreciate the good stuff." Said Phoebe with a smile.

Chris smirked at her.

-"That is not true! Chris has A LOT better appreciation of the good stuff" Said Patty.

-"And that is cuz he is constantly saying" Said Penny, imitating Chris' voice "Why can't you guys take this demon hunt more serious? Set your priority straight, just like Patty? This super low level demon with super, archi, mega, minimal powers is a REAL threat! My god!!...can't you really consider the option" Looking at Piper "Of creating another son, one that is actually COOL this time?? One that is funny and fun and outgoing, and has the real priorities straights"

-"GEE I haven't though about it before... you are sooo right, I am going to put my self through another nine months of pregnancy and who knows how many hours of labor to create THAT one over there, and then.. start working right away, in getting big as a house and with less bladder control than a baby, just to give you the cousin you want. Let me write it on my planner right NOW.. that sounds like a GREAT idea.

So you want it cool, funny, outgoing, anything else?? So I write everything, you know.. so I get to choose the right spermatozoid with all the traits you want in your cousin" Said Piper sarcastically

-"Thank you Aunty, you are the best! I'd knew you understand" Said Penny teasingly.

-"Besides, my sons are COOL!"

-"In WHAT life time?? Tell me and I'll run right to that one! Cuz I have met two different versions of them. And let me tell you... NO.. they are not cool"

-"And, again.. I am soo glad it's still "attack Chris just for the sake of it" day! I was fearing it might be over"

-"No.. now seriously, girls. Who could you do that to us? You know how risky it is?" Paige softly scolded her daughters.

-"It was a life threatening situation! We'll claim self defense and any jury would buy it!" Said Patty.

-"Oh my god.. I think I really need that memory spell NOW.. so I don't start dreading for what is awaiting for me in a few years. How will I manage to keep my sanity?"

--

a/n: Well, I think there is just one more chapter.. but then.. this girls start babbling in my head and make my one line of story, 300 lines of messes. So I don't know if they will be able to get the spell and travel to the future and all in one chappie.

And then...DREW IS HOT!! I had to say it.. HE IS SOO HOT!

**FRENCH "butt kicking" SPARKLES: **I am glad you like your butt kicking name. Its funny that you like that line, cuz that line wasn't in the story. I just added at the last minute when I was uploading cuz I didn't like the ending. So that is soo cool. I hope you like this chappie too.

Pukah : Yeah, everything is going to be fine. And they are not going to remember anything, just because season six has to continue, in order for them to exist and Wyatt to be saved. But it's not sad. The girls will still exist. And they are going to allow Chris to remember the first moment, right up to he said, Ok you can go now. So he still has some hope and he doesn't give up, as he was planning. Its like my explanation of how Chris didn't feel like crap after Chris-Crossed.

Feel more than welcome to write a lot.. have you seen me?? I am a massive writer, and I love reading long reviews.

I am glad you liked the first part. It's just so weird the parts people find funny. I never know what is funny, even outside my writing people laugh at what I say all the time.. and I am like.. that was funny?? COOL!!

I am half reading your review for discoveries... I am laughing soo hard.. I can see the teddy bears attacking Gideon, with tiny Chris and Tiny Wyatt wondering what the hell is going on!!And here is the update.. I wasn't posting it, cuz I was writing your three pages long replay :P!

GravityDrop : Thank you so much for your review. I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks!

Magical Princess : Heheh.. Thanks.. The guys the ended up with? Like their husbands or like the daughters? I remembered what I wrote to you :) !! Yeah I love dressing up as a magical princess... my costume for Halloween was soo cute!! I hope you liked this chappie too :)

Brooklyn Turner : Girl.. please.. again, as long as the please more is referring to my writing, keep them coming...I love to know people like my stories!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YO!

Christine Marquez: Yeah, I know.. this is your type of writing and I have my sappy stories so I shouldn't put that many emotional moments here :). What about this one?? Is it better too??

Thank you for reviewing, and keep on messing my head with potions... though this whole mixture between evil and good world, and Past Sister, present Paige, Future Wyatt.. and Leo that I don't even remember from which time he is or why he doesn't have his powers... is kind of altering my brain. Is the first time I agree with Phoebe... Time travel is so complicated!


	8. One big happy family

A/N: ok, in order to add an unexpected twist that they asked me for, and since a lotof people didn't want this to end. I'll have to add some more chappies. I haven't been very in a comedian mood lately. I am sorry. Next one will be better, hopefully.

**CHAPTER VIII: One big happy family**

-"Ok, then is settled, we'll use the memory spell, that is going to create some random, innocuous memories for the time we were here (A.K.A Witchstock, if any of you were wondering too, where did that ridiculous episode came from? here is your answer!). And you Chris, you'll remember till the moment you told us to leave in P3, so you have something to keep you going" Said Patty

-"I don't want to forget, please" He said sadly.

-"AHH you spent the last hours saying Penny, I am soo going to kill you, who could you do this to me, girls? And WUUAAA WUUAA WUUA, whining like a baby and now you don't want to forget?? Do you ever stop whining?" Said Penny teasingly.

Chris smirked.

-"what is the harm of letting him remember everything?" Asked Piper, knowing how much this memories could cheer Chris up.

-"Gee.. I donno.. have you met your son already? He remembers and he'll kill us when we get back! I am pretty positive, he wants to remember, so he can know he has to kill us in the future!" Penny laughed.

-"No cookies EVER!"

-"You are not even going to remember...so that's not going to happen!" She stuck her tongue out "see... you keep on giving us reasons to make you forget!"

-"Ok... lets work on the spell!" Chris knowing the girls were right. The less he remembered the better.

They've had been researching for hours and found nothing helpful.

-"There is NOTHING here" cried Chris exasperated "What are we going to do?" he whined

-"I have an idea" Said Shyly Prue.

-"Yes?"

-"Do you guys remember when we were nine and Wyatt and Chris accidentally sent themselves to the future, and mom and the aunts went to get them?"

-"When grandma and granddad stayed with us and spoiled us for like three days? And then, Piper beat the crap out of the boys. Gee that was fun!" Said Penny.

Everybody looked at her.

-"What?.. yeah.. one gets tired of being the only one that gets punished all the time, right Patty?"

-"Great! Why did I get stuck with the two difficult ones?" Paige whine "That means that by the time I am forty, I'll be as worn out as a sixty year old? GEE I can hardly wait ! And I already have a headache"

-"Well, I guess is on the genes, darling!" teased Phoebe.

-"Oh yes, cuz you are soo much like Prue!"

-"Anyways.." Interrupted Prue "We don't know how you guys got to the future"

-"Cuz we were too little to be informed. See how useful it is to let your kids know your whereabouts?" said sarcastically Patty.

-"The point is.. You guys summoned Grandma, so I guess she knew something"

-"Summoning time, YEAH!"

The charmed ones read:

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

And grams appeared.

-"Not your grandmother, you idiots" Said Patty "OUR grandmother"

-"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Paige scolded her.

-"Mother? Grandmother? I think I should stop inhaling clouds!" Said grams confused

They merely ignore her.

-"Ok.. here we go again" Said Paige.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

And Patty (AKA grandma, from now on) appeared.

-"So... care to explain what is going on in here? What you got attack by a demon that impregnate you with super speed growing babies? Cuz I am sure, I haven't been up there, for that long, that you could actually have had kids and having them being fifteen years old" said Grams.

-"We are SIXTEEN!" the three of them said in unison.

-"What ever, I am twenty two, so... I'll always be older than you guys" He looked patronizingly at the girls.

-"Yeah but you are so mature, anyone would say you are like five, so shut up"

-"You shut up, OHH yeah.. now I remember, you can't do that. You are genetically incapacitated to stop your mouth from moving"

-"God... I swear I am starting to wish they leave our memory intact, so they is no chance they exist. Cuz, how are we going to survive a life time of this?" Whined Piper "So does Wyatt helps controlling you, at least?"

-"Probably in this Chris' life...Since your darling boy, the only one you want to exist, kind of silence us all to DEATH, if you want" Said Patty sarcastically "If not.. No.. you darling Wyatt always have something to spice our fights up, and make them more fun" She laughed.

-"OHH GEE MORE FUN, YEAYY.. Cuz I wasn't having enough already" Said Paige sarcastically "How come he didn't tag along too? We could have spend hours and hours listening to our progeny fight"

-"Like we are doing right now?" Said Patty, pointing at her mother and herself

-"Sorry, mom" Said Paige and Piper together, staring down at the floor.

The twins burst into an uncontrollable laughter after that. Paige looked at them mad.

-"Sorry, mom" now the twins were staring at the floor. And it was Chris' turn to laugh. The girls move their hands in synchronicity and Chris flew on the air, hitting the wall, not too hard.

-"Girls, you know how many problems that could bring, using your powers against each other like that?" Said Piper, running to her son.

-"Nahh.. we do it all the time, as long as you are not really mad and you don't do anything to harsh, nothing happens. We've been doing it since we were born"

-"Poor my boys!" Said Piper angry

-"Poor your boys?? Have you've seen Chris' size? Ok.. not much, but still way bigger than us. And Wyatt is like double Chris' size. POOR US! Who do you think taught us?" Said Penny

-"Wyatt is not DOUBLE my size!" Chris' inferiority complex said.

-"Poor little baby Chris!" Teased Penny.

-"Ok.. can we stop this nonsense and focus?" Said Piper.

-"Gee... now we know were you got it from, coz!" Said Penny, Piper looked at her in rage "Or.. maybe not. You were saying my adorable Aunty?"

They explained Grandma and Grams the whole confusing situation.

-"AHHH" Said Grams "I don't understand a thing! But sure girls! Thank god I wasn't the one that you really wanted to call"

-"I can't think of anything honey. What could it have been??" Said Grandma.

-"well, granddad also stayed with us, and that was super weird at the time. Maybe he is the one that knows something"

-"Victor? Why would Victor know something?"

-"No.. granddad" Said Penny

-"UH??"

-"Grandpa" She said pointing at Chris and Prue "Granddad" she said pointing at her and Patty.

-"Patty, can you stop the mimicking riddles and tells us what the hell do you mean?" Said Paige, exasperated.

-"Mom, last time I check, your father wasn't Victor. Welcome to the twenty first century and dysfunctional families. Granddad is SAM" Said Penny

-"WOW..We are one BIG happy family in the future, aren't we? "Phoebe looked at Chris

-"Are you looking at me? My big happy family in the future, consist of me and an evil tyrant" (Ok.. I am still deciding if this is funny or really sad!!)

-"UUH.. how could I forgot. Of course!" Said Patty. "when Paige was born, Sam went to the future to check on her, to make sure she had a good, loving family. He has to know how to do it."

-"There you go! Granddad is the best!" Said Patty

-"Grandpa is so much cooler" Said Penny "come on, even you Chris have to support me on that one."

-"Do you guys ever stop fighting?" Asked Piper half annoyed, half amused.

-"Do you guys ever stop fighting?" Penny answered looking at Piper and her two sisters.

---

**FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES:** I am sorry about you getting in trouble, I hope your fight with your brother wasn't as bad. Hopefully more or less like Chris and his cousins. Of course I appreciate you!! A lot!! Yeah.. not such a fun chapter. But I've been kind of stuck in this one. Hopefully I'll be able to move on, and make it better next time. Heheh in this review is when you asked me for cookies for discoveries, that actually got mentioned twice.. hehe Go piper's cookies, they always save the day.

**Pukah: W**ow.. you know, actually that was a short review too. So that proves once again, when you try you can make it short. But then, don't try. I like them long. Yeah.. not such a fun chapter. But I've been kind of stuck in this one. Hopefully I'll be able to move on, and make it better next time. Hopefully I'll read some truth and that will inspire me some new funny scenes with Sam and EVERYBODY!

**Passions:** Here you have, all of them. I hope you like it. Though, again if you can remind me how things ended up with Sam, I would love to know! Thanks, keep on reading and reviewing..

**ChrisBianca:** THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSS that is sweet, this chappie it's not that funny, but I've been trying to write it for a while and it doesn't happen, so I thought maybe if I just move on, next will get better. Yeah, someone asked me for this unexpected twist that will take us a little longer. And then, if we keep on wanting more chapters, maybe we keep on adding people, like good Wyatt and Bad Wyatt and future Chris, that came to kick the girls asses! Or something.

**Brooklyn Turner:** Yeah don't even get me started with the reasons that it took me so long, to update such a crappy chappie. I just haven't been that funny lately, I had to move... I still don't have DSL, I am super DAGGG...so sorry, but well... The story goes on, and with a completely unexpected turn

**Faith Charmed:** AHH now you make me feel guilty, cuz I've been trying to come up with a good chapter, but... I am kind of stuck here for some unknown reasons, I guess I haven't been my happy self lately. Anywyas.. promise next chappie will be better. Right now just enjoy that someone asked for an unexpected twist and I love pleasing my reviewers, so yes, the story will go on, at least until Sam tells them how to get back. And who knows.. maybe then more family members appear, cuz there are not enough over there :)


	9. SAM’S CONFUSSION

CHAPTER IX: SAM'S CONFUSSION.

-"You guys are a lot worst" Said Piper

-"That is cuz you don't have to listen to you guys fighting all the time"

-"You guys are still worst"

-"Well, how do you expect us to be, if we are raised in a house like this one?" Piper was about to open her mouth, but Penny interrupted her "And don't you dare tell me how precious your boys are, because.."

We'll never know if Chris really wanted to say what he said, or was just interrupting Penny so she wouldn't tell his mom, how his precious boys were.

-"Unluckily, nobody cares. We NEED to find Sam. Any idea on how to do it?"

-"We'll sense him" Said Patty in a matter of fact tone.

-"How? I don't know the guy, and your mom can't sense"

-"And what are we?" Answered Patty "Flower vases?"

-"Besides, mom can sense granddad!" Interrupted Penny "What do you think you are, the all mighty "I am the only witch lighter with sensing abilities"? Who do you think you are, Wyatt, with all those special double blessed powers?"

-"If you are, you are a couple of very loud flower vases" Said Piper. Chris smirked.

-"Yeah...and you need to take the class "how to be funny, for beginners" again" said sarcastically Patty.

The next morning.

-"Let's go!" Said Paige anxious since it had been a long time since the last time she saw her dad.

They all orbed to Sam's apartment.

Even if he was a whitelighter, you can imagine how you would you react if eight people orbed all of a sudden at your place. Well, he reacted a little better, since he has an advantage over us. He orbed away.

-"Granddad" Yelled Patty, Penny and Prue. Of course, that made Sam orb faster.

-"SAM, this is Paige, your daughter! I need your help, please don't leave!" Asked Paige.

That did work, and Sam orbed back in. He saw her daughter and ran to hug her.

-"Paige, it has been so long. You look so perfect. What are you doing here? I was scare to bother you, if I contacted you! But I stopped drinking since the last time you saw me, I started working as a whitelighter again, I keep a decent apartment, I am straighten up my life, hoping that some day you will come to visit me, and you finally won't be ashamed of your father! Is so nice to see you! Look at you... so pretty! So.. what's new with you. Any special boy? Marriage plans.. please don't tell me you got married or had kids and I never knew about it!"

-"well.. that is kind of why we came here. We need your help with my kids.. and Phoebe's, actually, but don't feel bad. I would have told you about it, except, I didn't know I had them myself" Answered Paige.

-"You didn't know you had kids?"

-"well, kind of. Cuz it didn't happen, yet"

-"What?"

-"Mom, considering you've been a witch for a while, you are kind of lame to explain magic situations! Can I?" Asked Penny. Paige just looked at her angry "I'll take that as a yes... hey, Granddad! I am Penny, I am your granddaughter, of the future. I will be born in about seven years, this is my twin sister, Patty. And that is our cousin Prue, she is Phoebe's daughter, she will also be born, in like seven years. Do you follow me?"

-"No.. not really"

-"Too bad, cuz we need your help, fast" Interrupted Chris "we need to send them back and you are the only one that knows how"

-"Excuse ME.. and who are you supposed to be?"

-"I was suppose to be their whitelighter. In order to avoid revealing too much information, since that would put my own and my _lovely_ cousins existences in jeopardy. But since my _lovely_ cousins kind of ruined that up, I am Chris, I am Piper's son, I come from an alternative time line, not the same one that the girls. I came to save my brother Wyatt from turning evil, and then, I lost my fiancé, so they came from the other time lime, to cheer me up, and jeopardize the fate of the world while they were at it. Sine your darling granddaughters, were so smart that they came to 2004 with just one way ticket. And now we have to send them back to their 2027."

-"Well.. excuse ME!" Said Penny "Last time I checked, you didn't know how to go back to the future either, mister, I am so smart with a one way ticket, but you girls are so dumb"

-"Ok, I was like.. I donno...trying to SAVE THE WORLD!" he said angrily.

-"And we were trying to help you, coz" Patty looked at him adoringly and sweet

-"Don't be so harsh on us! Please, we were trying to help you " Prue smiled at him sweetly.

-"We just did it because you loved we, Chrissy" Penny put her best innocent sweet face.

-"Oh.. god.. you guys are terrible! That is a vile way of manipulating me!" Answered Chris. The three girls smiled at him innocently. He sight "YES, ok, ok. I am not mad any more. You always get me with that one, you know that! Anyways...Sam, back to you. The thing, is that they are stuck in 2004 and we need to send them back, pronto"

-"What? I think either I lost my capacity to understand English, or you guys are speaking in a foreign language, I don't understand a word any of you are saying.!"

-"Don't worry, I am completely at lost myself" Said grams "But thank god, they just called me by mistake"

-"And you orbed here by mistake too?" Asked Sam, so completely lost by this point, that he thought anything was possible.

-"NOOOO" Everybody said at once.

-"We need your help. Urgently, the whole existence of your granddaughters, and god knows what else, relies on you" Said Grandma

-"Gee.. thanks Patty, don't put any pressure on me.. specially... since I don't get a word of what you guys are saying! I think I need a drink!" Sam sigh

-"You don't drink granddad!" Said the three girls at the same time.

-"Cool, I guess that means, that the granddaughters, that apparently I will never have, at least know me. Am I a good grandfather?"

-"You are the best granddad" Said Patty "Let me explain you, and we'll solve it all. The basics are pretty simple" Explained Patty, everybody looked at her like "Who are you kidding?" She ignored them "Piper has two sons, Wyatt, that is almost a year old, and she will have Chris in like a year from now. Something will happen to Wyatt that will turn him evil, in this Chris' future. To stop that, Chris came to 2004, and he will succeed. That is why we come from a different timeline, in ours, Wyatt is good. So, mom, and that is Paige, will have me and Penny, your granddaughters. And Phoebe will have Prue. Anyways, Chris was about to give up, so we came from our future to tell him not to. But we kind of got stuck here, because we don't know how to go back. So, Prue remembered that you helped mom and her sisters go forward to the future once, so we were wondering, if you can help us to. Does that make sense?"

-"Oddly enough, it does! I am glad to know I am the best granddad, too! So basically unless we find a way to send you guys to the future, the whole future can be altered. And I am suppose to tell you how?"

-"YEP" Nod Patty

-"I so need a drink"

-"Once again, you DON'T drink granddad!

-"No, not any more.. but then my whole future family from alternative time lines , doesn't come knocking at my door, either! But don't worry sweetie, I won't drink. I want to meet you in the future, and I don't think your mom will let me, if I start drinking again. So you are all from the future? I mean, at least the people I don't know. By the way, Patty, you look terrific!"

-"Thank you" Said both Pattys at the same time.

-"He wasn't talking to you, moron" Penny told her sister "He was talking to grandma" Patty stuck her tongue out at her.

-"How come this famous Wyatt didn't come? The whole mess is about him, and he is not here?" Said Sam teasingly "I think my apartment is too big, to have so little people here!"

-"You want Wy, too? We can arrange that granddad" Joke Patty back "Evil Wyatt or good Wyatt?"

-"Good.. I don't think I can take an evil one right now.. too early in the morning, I have slow digestion this early in the morning. I can't take heavy stuff"

-"yeah.. like the whole set of family members of 2027, that was a light breakfast. I'll order you a good Wyatt to go, for a side dish if you want"

-"COOL!" Sam laughed at the stupid dialog he just had with his granddaughter, they seemed to get along pretty good, and that was nice to know "I would say we go to the manor were we have more space! The spell I used to go to the future to check on Paige, that I guess is the one you want, is somewhere among those books and papers" He pointed at the messiest spot, where they were piles and piles of books and papers "We can orb all the papers there, and start checking till we find it"

-"Gee... this is getting easier and easier!" Said grams sarcastically.

A/N

**Ok, poll.** I want to bring good Wyatt from the future, so I want to know what you guys think is best:

1.- No Wyatt, there are more than enough manor members.

2.- Something like a Fourteen year old good Wyatt, that of course, doesn't know anything about the fact that he was evil in his past life or what happened.

3.- A twenty four year old Wy, still clueless of what his brother did for him

4.- A twenty five year old Wy, that knows what happened in the past.

A/N 2 : I am writing a new story, and I would LOVE to have someone beta read it for me, since I would like to have ONE story were the grammar is kind of ok. So if someone would like to beta read my story, can you PLEASE let me know! Tks! I promise lots of virtual cookies!

--

passions: And here comes Sam, I am liking the guy! I hope you are enjoying them too. Thank you for giving me the idea! It's a lot better than make them find a spell, that they couldn't find when Chris was there.

Faith-charmer : There is the saying in Spanish, that is probably a saying in english too, the important thing is not the quantity but the quality! Besides, I LOVE the word WICKED, it reminds me of Ron in Harry Potter! I hope you liked this chappie too.

Christine Marquez: Ok, Chris is not whinny any more.. is bossy now, as usual. And kind of a softy at one point. I hope you still like it! I would have told you to upload all the chapters faster, since you said you had till the 22, but if you update so fast I wont have time to read them, and I rather read one a day, so I have more days to read it (I know I could read them one a day if they are all upload, but you don't know me... If I have it there.. I have to read them, even if that means I don't sleep or I don't do things that I have to do...) I really hope you liked this chappie too.

Magical Princess: yeah well.. I didn't know what to put actually but yeah, trust me, put Penny, Patty and Chris somewhere and even if they are talking about nothing. You'll feel in a racetrack! I hope you liked this chappie too.

**Lex: ** I know, Chris jealous of Wyatt was kind of cute! I am so glad you like this story too! You know, I never thought I could write something funny, until I started writing this story, that actually I never meant to make it funny. People seemed to find the first chapter so funny and its just the girls are funny, and most of the time, I don't find it funny! Its so nice to see people do! We are trying!! THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS for all your reviews, you are one of my favorite reviewers of all times!

Pukah : YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUNNY GIRL. One of the writers answer my reviews saying you always make me laugh, and I was about to tell her, I think you confused me with Pukah. You are hilarious.

First, about your comment in Trust (that I kept on writing truth and you wrote truth too, so its not just my fault. I confused the name of your story with another one that is called truth and consequence.. and I am so out of it, that I never really checked the name, and I saw it the other day and was like UPS..) I didn't get it at first, I thought you said I couldn't read the ending!! Cuz I told you I had this whole mess and I couldn't read it, and I was like ok, I asked her so much about it!! Now I get it!! I think I can deal the whole chapter.. but if you want to send me the ending of the story.. I won't complain of being spoiled!!

It's so cool you love Penny!! We should meet someday! I am pretty much like Penny, and maybe a little bit of Patty. And mix me with my sisters of friends... and I don't know how the rest keep their sanity, Prue.. probably has ear plugs, so she cant hear.

Yeah I don't like that much grams myself, but they asked me for Patty, Grams or Sam, and I brought them all.. the more, the merrier. That is why I am thinking about bringing Wyatt, what do you think?

"I mean, I were him, Id be thinking on how much I've missed in my own past." Gee you are funny. You don't have a big family, do you? Mine is huge.. it's so much fun, but so much gossip!

I loved the sam dialog.. yeah I think I read it in some of the charmed scripts. Just probably didn't air cuz they didn't have enough time and it was cut of in the editing room :P!

Ok, here I posted too, now is your turn :P!

**FRENCH "butt kicking" SPARKLES: **Hehehe I am so pleased you liked that chappie !! I hope you liked this one too. Maybe I can bring Wyatt and him and Chris can start fist fighting, you would love that... wouldn't you? :P!! Well, here you have more confusions, more fights of course, you cant bring the girls and don't expect fights. I am glad you liked the twins, they are funny!!


	10. Full House

CHAPTER X: FULL HOUSE

Back in the manor everybody picked a pile of papers and books to "attack".

After a while, Chris jumped exited.

-"I think I found it, is it this one Sam? It has to be, it's pretty much like the one I used to come back"

-"I donno... which one is it?" Asked Sam.

-" Hear these words,

hear the rhyme,

heed the hope within my mind;

Send here, let me find,

what I wish in place in time." Said the witch lighter, that was probably already brain dead from listening to his cousins for too long!!

Both Pattys, Piper, Paige and Grams looked at him SHOCKED. While Sam answered absent minded (He just didn't know Chris' powers)

-"No, that one brings whatever you want in front of you, instead of taking you to the time you want "

Of course, he wasn't even done talking when blue white lights starting swirling in front of Chris.

-"Chris! What the hell you think you are doing?" Asked a quite angry and shirtless Wyatt, looking at his brother "If you needed me for something, you could have just called! It's not like I don't orb to you, whenever you call. I was BUSY! You knew it... and you kind of interrupted me"

Chris stared at his brother, he didn't have the blank, empty expression his Wyatt did. And the Wyatt he knew, would have never said "If you needed me for something, you could have just called! It's not like I don't orb to you whenever you call." Furthermore, Why would evil Wyatt have appeared when the spell was to bring whatever one wants in front of oneself?

But today wasn't Chris' day, and after years of fearing his brother, all he could think was that THAT was Wyatt... and he was ANGRY. He just backed away a little without answering.

-"What were you so busy with, without your shirt on, Wy?" Penny Asked sarcastically. Too busy trying to tease her cousins, and to talk in general, to really stop and think this might have been evil Wyatt (shocking!)

-"Yes, I was with Tati" Ignoring Paige.

-"You were with Tati?" Chris regained his capacity to talk.

-"Ahh..." Wyatt was getting exasperated "Chris... stop playing dumb! I told you I was going out with her, and that you better not interrupt me, unless the apocalypses was near. So... since you probably knew that whatever was on your mind, didn't involve the end of the world, and I wasn't going to come, you summon me here."

-"Uh?"

-"Is the world ENDING, Chris? NOOO I don't THINK SO... So, you better have a hell of a good excuse to pull me out of my date with my girlfriend like this. You can't keep on doing this to me Chris, despite what you think, some of us DO have a life, and really want to have it!"

Piper laughed, knowing how it felt to have Chris interrupting in the most awkward moments for pointless vanquishes, and wondering how many times he had done that to Wyatt.

-"You and Tati are dating?" He asked confused.

-"Ok, bro, now you are starting to freak me out! Did you loose your memory or something? I have been going out with her for eight years!"

-"Yeah, but not in his time line, Wy" Said Patty.

-" WHAT? What time line are you talking about? What's going on?"

-" How old are you, Wy?" Asked Patty, starting to suspect this Wyatt wasn't the Wyatt from their time, but from some months prior and he still didn't know anything about Chris' trip to the past.

-"What is wrong with all of you people? You've been attack by a memory altering demon, or something?"

-"No, Wy. But, which year is right now, for you?"

-"NO, your memories are intact, but you don't remember the year we are at?"

-"Yes, I do. We are in 2004"

-"WHAT? We are in 2004?" Wyatt looked at his mom and aunts, that looked definitely twenty five years younger than that morning "OH CRAP!"

-"You guys know that when I said why didn't Wyatt tag along, I was just kidding RIGHT?" Asked Paige

-"Welcome to the past, coz!" Said Patty.

-"Oh shoot! We are! What are we doing in the past? What is this whole thing of a different time line? What did you do to Chris? Someone is going to get SOO KILLED" He looked at the twins.

-"And how come, that someone is always US?" Asked Penny.

-" Do you really need to ask?" Wyatt asked her sarcastically.

-"So..." Said Patty interrupting the incoming fight, I guess if you were born in that family, you kind of learn that unless you interrupt the fights, you'll never get a conversation going "Wyatt it's crucial that you tell us from which year you are coming from"

-"What difference does it make?" Asked Wyatt.

-"He is coming from 2026, one year before us" Said Prue.

Everybody looked at her quizzically.

-"Well, if you guys took a little time to do the MATH you will know! In our time, Wy and Tati had been together for nine years, and we are coming from 2027, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to calculate that!" She explained.

-"You are SOO smart, aren't you? Do you think I keep track of how long those two had been dating? They've been together FOREVER!"

-"OH SHOOT!" Said Patty.

-"Why oh shoot? What's the big deal? I mean, WE ARE ALL IN THE PAST. Mixing and twisting and altering EVERYTHING! What freaking difference does it make if I come from 2026 or 2027?"

-"Well... it wouldn't make much of a difference, if it wasn't for the fact that you still don't know why Chris is here, and last time you found out, you kind of went COO COO. I mean, the little players in your head started kicking in really opposite directions.... Or better... they stopped kicking and started bouncing in your head"

-"Well, but last time, I guess, the way Chris came back, that wasn't really pretty at all, and was kind of scary and that the dumbass cast a spell to see everything, it kind of made it worst...I guess it runs in the family the whole casting spells without thinking of the consequences!"

Patty moved her fingers to telekinetically shut her mouth, and would have probably punch her, if it wasn't that people would have seen how much she wanted to shut her up, and would start asking why.

-"Who did I came back from the future? Why wasn't it nice?' Asked Chris

- "Cuz you family doesn't cast spells randomly, RIGHT?? Do you want me to enlighten you with examples? Choose a member of your family! Now...can someone explain me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Asked Wyatt, at the same time.

-"Well, Wy" Said Patty ignoring Chris' question "Chris comes from a different time line than yours, with a different Wyatt"

-" What? A different Wyatt? How many mes can they be around?"

-"well, you have baby you, that is up there now, and then... This Chris' timeline, and you... I mean, our Wyatt is still you, but of a different time"

-"And why do you say Chris' timeline... I mean, this Chris is not my Chris?"

-"Nope, eventually this Chris will come back to the future and this Chris and our Chris will kind of fuse together"

-"Oh time traveling is so complicated. I am getting a major head ache!" Said Phoebe

-"And how come the other me won't fuse with me. And you guys are not in this Chris' timeline?"

-"well see..." Started Patty nervous, she didn't want to be the one to tell Wyatt he was evil in the other timeline "Chris, I can't believe it. How could you read the spell out loud? What were you thinking?"

-"I don't know... that it was a power of three spell?" He asked shyly

-"HELLO!!" said Wyatt "I believe you were telling me SOMETHING"

-"Yeah! Sure and that is why Sam used it, to go see Paige. They asked little Prue, tiny Piper and baby Phoebe, that probably couldn't even read. To read a spell for them, to go and visit their baby sister that they didn't even know it existed. That sounds logical! ' She said sarcastically.

-"Stop attacking Chris! We all make mistake sometimes" Said Piper and Wyatt at the same time.

-"AHH, This family is so cute! I feel like I am trap in a little house in the prairie reruns sometimes" Said Penny sarcastically.

-"Ahh I love that show. Do you still have re runs of it in the future?" Asked Phoebe

-"Does it really matters, sweetie? They are stuck in the past! And more and more people are coming every second. Soon enough, we'll have the whole Halliwell line from day one till year 3000! And you worry about little house in the prairie reruns? " Said Grams

-"And what" Said Wyatt, another one raised with the messy family "you are sending me all the way to the future, without knowing why am I here in the past?"

-"You are here, cuz Chris cast a spell that brings what one wants to where one is" Explained Sam.

-"Cool. And why did Chris wanted me, particularly? I would say, cuz he loves ruining every attempt I do to have a normal life, but then, apparently this is not my Chris. So why didn't he call for his Wyatt?"

-"It's complicated, honey" Said Piper, caressing her son's face. And thinking how handsome both his boys were. "You look so big"

-"yes, mom. You meet your twenty four year old son and all you can say is you look BIG?" Wyatt laughed "I guess if you compare to my one year old self that you get to see every day, that is pretty predictable."

-"Or if you compare yourself to Chris! Cuz you are like twice his size" Said Penny looking defiantly at Chris

-"MOM! Tell her I am not!" Said Chris.

The future people took this comment as something normal. But the three sisters couldn't avoid laughing. Chris looked hurt at his mother.

-"I am sorry, honey" She said between laughs "You must admit that it is a weird situation for us to see you, of all people, asking your mom to defend you against a sixteen year old girl"

-"Shut up Penelope!" Wyatt took the lead "Chris is not half my size. And whatever size he is, he is the reason all of us didn't die like 4000 times. So who cares? Anyways... can someone explain me, what is going on? Because I am growing more and more confused by the second"

-"Join the club" Said grams.

-"Yeah we didn't even know why Chris had come from the future until yesterday. And now we found out Chris is our nephew, that the girls are our daughters, that the timeline has been altered. You come from the future. We get to see Sam again. Mom and grams are here... It's too much! And my headache is killing me" Said Phoebe.

-"And Why there is a different time line? What has been altered? Why I am here instead of this Chris' Wyatt? And why did Chris come from the future, anyway?"

-"I came to save you!" Answered Chris.

-"Save me from WHAT? That you risked changing the whole timeline, even your existence? Are you crazy? You altered the whole time line, what could have possibly happened to me, that you had to do all that, Chris? If you risked your existence cuz something stupid happened to me, I am going to kill you myself!"

Everybody looked at Penny, since she always seemed so eager to talk

-"whatever... I am not the only one that knows this part of the story! Why do I have to tell him? I mean he has a mother, a brother, a favorite cousin...I am not telling Wyatt this!!"

Chris was still a little scared; he didn't even know this Wyatt. Piper wanted to help her son, but didn't want to hurt the other. Grandma saw her uncertainty and walked to her new found grandson.

-"See darling, Chris came to the past, to stop whatever happened, that turned you evil. Since in this Chris' future, you are an evil tyrant, you kind of grow up to terrorize people with your powers" Explained grandma Patty.

-"I DO WHAT?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????"

-" Get a grip, Wyatt! Because we are not summoning your girlfriend and our Chris from the future to calm you down! " Said Patty.

-UH?

-"Well, last time they were the only ones that could help you, when you almost lost it. And we can't bring more people! We are already over populating the past, in case you didn't notice!"

---

Magical Princess: THANKS... I hope you are still finding it fun. And please keep on reviewing.

passions: Your welcome, actually it was a great idea! I hope you are still liking it! With Wyatt and everybody : ) and actually the option you chose won! I hope you liked this chappie, thank you for all your support, please keep on reviewing

Drewfuller4eva: Thanks for your review, I hope you are liking my story. Yeah option three won! I hope you liked Wyatt, let me know!! thank you for all your support.

lex : Here comes Wyatt, cuz things weren't complicated enough!! I am so glad you liked this story too!It's So I have something to write when I need to cheer up or I am too happy to write angst :). I hope you liked this chappie too. Thank you very much for all your support.

Christine Marquez: I am sorry, most people voted for 24 year old Wyatt. Though fourteen would have been funny too, because Wyatt would have been younger than the twins! And they would have taken advantage of that situation so much! But well... I hope you still like it with 24 year old Wyatt. And thank you, very much, for that review. Don't worry about dissing on me. You weren't rude at all, you expressed your opinion, and everybody is entitled to an opinion. Actually I am glad you were honest with me, and I took it as constructive criticism. You were telling me, your story has a certain "spirit" and that particular part doesn't fit. Though yeah, sometimes the plot puts you in tough situations, that you don't know how to resolve keeping the general "spirit" of the story.

SnowyOwl-17: Thanks for your review; I hope you are liking my story. I am sorry, most people vote option number three! I hope you are not mad, and still liked a clueless Wyatt! He brings a LOT more messes! Thank you for all your support, please keep on reviewing and letting me know what you think of my story.

zoned-out: I Know! I actually didn't offer that option cuz I am a chicken!! I was scared that if I brought an evil Wyatt I wouldn't be able to keep it light and funny... yeah... I know I should hit myself with something! I hope you still like a good 24 year old Wyatt, at least he is yelling at Chris :P! Thanks for your review and please keep on reviewing and letting me know what you like or don't like or if you want something to happen.

Faith-charmer: Hehe another fan of Harry Potter... you know.. the other day my sis bf was telling me that Rowling is going to kill Harry after book seven, that would be so sad, they already killed Chris, I am about to go on strike!! That is wicked but literal, not as in "That is wicked". Anyway I hope you like my update, and my 24 year old clueless Wyatt. Thank you for all your support!


	11. Outfits, demons and some other weird thi...

CHAPTER XI: Outfits, demons and some other weird things.

-"You guys are so not funny! Now tell me the truth!" He looked around trying to find one pair of eyes that would show that was a lie, but of course, he found none "Chris, please tell me that is not true!"

For the first time since he arrived, he fixed his eyes on his brother's. They shared a special connection, like the girls did, he just need to look him in the eyes, to know that was his brother but not really his brother, there was a lot more pain, a lot more loneliness and an intense feeling of betrayal.

- "OH GOD!"

-"NO DRAMA, WY! We said "no drama"; there is no time for that!" Patty warned him.

-"Oh shoot!" Still looking at Chris, that was looking at him in disbelief and a little scared, still.

-"WY. ZIP IT" said Patty

-"OH CRAP! Chris I am sorry"

-"Wyatt, watch your language!" Said Piper

- "Sorry, mom. I am kind of shock to find out that I was suppose to become an evil tyrant!"

Since life is always easy in the manor and demons are always opportune. Three demons with exorbitant big heads and tales shimmered in.

-'My powers are not working!" Wyatt freaked out while dodging a horde of fire coming from one of the demon's huge mouth "Why aren't my powers working?" Prue sent her wind bluster to put out the fire." This is SO not the time for my powers not to work!"

He punched the demon in the face and made him stumble, but not for long. He opened his mouth and an enormous tongue came out, wrapping him and lifting him in the air. Chris laughed.

-"This is SO NOT FUNNY, Chris. Will you help me out? Or your powers are not working either?"

Just as he was saying that, Chris swung his hand but he was caught by some other demon's tongue, so the demon that was trapping Wyatt felt on his ass.

-"Ouch! You call this help?" Wyatt said as he felt to the floor.

From the floor he looked at the girls and told them

"Speaking of help… Penny , do I honestly let you fight demons, let alone leave the house, or your room ,actually, in that outfit? And you Patty don't look a lot better"

-"You can't be here for like more than five minutes before criticizing my outfit?" Said Penny offended. Patty just ignored him.

Piper blasted the demon that was grabbing Wyatt.

-"Thanks mom! Well I wouldn't have to criticize your outfit, if you wouldn't dress like a tramp. Paige, can you tell you daughter she shouldn't dress so provocative!"

-"MOOOOOM. Tell him to shut up. We are just wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He is like the lord of annoyance back home!"

-"Chair" claimed Paige hitting the demon that was holding Chris on his back with it, so strongly, the chair burst into pieces. "Wyatt, just shut up, they are looking gorgeous!"

-"Yeah...THAT is the problem! You know what goes through the guys' mind when the see these girls?"

The third demon had grabbed Prue from the back, when he saw her put out the fire. Sam orbed in front of him, trying to distract him, but it didn't work. He too, was caught by a humongous tongue.

Patty flared fire at his back, and caught him by surprise. He groaned and threw Sam painfully to the floor. The demon turned around and flared back at her (still holding Prue tightly, she couldn't move her arms so she couldn't generate wind and was doing her best to dock the fire coming from the mouth above her). Patty answered the fire with more fire and both fires collapsed into each other in the air. It was a fight of power and none of them seemed to be winning.

-"That they are gorgeous, the three of them" Phoebe answered Wyatt with a huge smile.

-"yeah but Prue can be gorgeous without inciting really disturbing thoughts in those guys!"

Penny then threw a jet of water directly to the fires, putting them both off. Grams saw an opening and sent the demon flying in the air, Prue still in his arms. The both crashed into the wall.

-"OUCH GRAMS! That hurt" She said.

Back to Chris and Wyatt's flank, the demon that was grabbing Chris stumbled and Wyatt kicked him in the stomach making it fall.

-"Way to go, Wy ! Not bad for a guy without powers" Said Phoebe.

Wyatt smiled at her.

-"Yeah whatever, Wy! You complain?" Chris said "Look at how I had to see my mom and specially my aunts dress for like a year, without being able to say ANYTHING! You know what guys think when they see THEM? Thank god mom is discreeter than the other two, because if not… I would have FREAKED OUT"

-"EWWW mom and the aunts. I am so sorry for you, bro! As soon as the demons are gone, you all go change!"

-"Shut up, you can't force me. And now without powers, I can so beat the crap out of you!" Penny argued with her cousin.

Piper blasted the tongue, cutting it in half and freeing Chris. Who automatically made a leg from the broken chair fly in the air and stab the demon in the chest, the demon flamed and disappeared.

-"TRY!" Wyatt answered Penny.

-"yeah, you try coming near to my sis and you'll have to deal with ME" Said Patty.

-"Oh, I am so scared! Can't you see I'm trembling? Besides I got Chris to back me up too! Right?"

Chris just looked confused, he really rather had the females in his family dressed as nuns, too. That was true. Specially, his mom and Aunts. But he didn't know if he really was willing to confront the girls in the middle of a demon attack.

-"Leave my little girls alone!" Said Paige.

-"Yeah I will, as soon as the six of you go upstairs and find a loose outfit that doesn't accentuate any part of your female anatomy, and covers as much as possible!"

-"Welcome to Iraq!" Said Paige "We are sure you are the good Wyatt, right? In the evil Wyatt's regime, women had to wear veils and covered their whole body?" She asked sarcastically.

-"You get funnier and funnier with the age Aunt Paige… oh, no… you are younger than my version! No wonder why you weren't funny!" Wyatt answered also sardonically.

The third demon was still against the wall, grabbing Prue in front of him, covering that way his body with her's.

-"We can't kill him!" Said Phoebe alarmed "If we do Prue is going to burn alive!"

The demon smiled at her as he shimmered away, taking Prue with him.

-"OH THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT HAPPENING!" Said Chris "Are you sure you guys can't make this ANY more complicated?" He asked angry to the two remaining teenagers.

-"This, coming from the guy that always makes things SO easy" Penny said sarcastically "Besides, you were the one that brought Wyatt and Mom and her sisters brought Grams."

-"She is right" Patty agreed "Now we gotta get Prue back and complaining is not going to help at all"

-"And we have to find out what happened to my powers. What am I expected to do? Kick my way through the demons? My martial arts are not that good!"

-"See, that happens when you are so powerful!" Said Chris sarcastically "You relay too much on your powers and when you don't have them you don't know what to do!"

-"Excuse ME!" Wyatt laughed "This coming from the guy that can't even flip the pages of a book manually! Last time I checked you martial arts training was NONE! And you can't even get out of bed without using your powers! You are obsessed with magic. Well… unless you are completely different than my Chris, so… Mr. Bruce Lee… exactly how many years of martial arts did you train?"

Chris looked down and didn't answer.

-"SEE! I knew it!" He laughed victorious, Chris still looking at the floor, looked upset "So bro" he said trying to cheer him up, he still felt bad he had been an evil brother to this Chris "Now is your turn to shine at what you are the best... What happened to my powers?" He smiled proudly at him and put an arm around his shoulder, Chris flinch but Wyatt just pulled him closer and smiled at him.

-"You came to the past, mini you has your powers! When a person goes to another plane in time, only one of the selves of the aforementioned person can have the powers, unless there is a reverse spell or some other very specific reason. The person that gets to keep the power is the one that was in that time in the first time. It's basic time travel law, Wy!"

-"AHHH… well, I finished school a lot time ago Chris, and I always have a brother beside me that knows all those sort of things. So why would I remember them? If he can tell me! I am not you. You are the one that is good at this stuff, bro" Still smiling "So how come you guys do have your powers?"

-"Because we are not BORN YET! Though it would be interesting to see what happens when baby me is born. Who gets to keep the powers? Me, since I was here first? Or baby me, because he's existence is technically previous than mine? Interesting experiment"

-"SO INTERESTING!!! I can't WAIT…please, please, please let me know as soon as you have the results of your amazing experiment!" Penny said VERY sardonically.

-"Ok, do you guys think you can go change, so we can start focusing on getting Prue?" Asked Wyatt.

-"Wyatt, do you wanna know how the younger version of your aunt looks really angry? Cuz that is what is going to happen if you don't drop it. We are FINE!"

-"Just the twins and Aunt Phoebe?" he asked childishly, Paige looked threatening "Penny and Aunt Phoebe?"

-"What's wrong with my outfit?" Said Phoebe. "Besides, the guy without a shirt is the one talking!"

-"Yeah, I could use a shirt too, definitely. Mom, do you think I can borrow one of dad's shirts? Your outfit, Pheebs? Nothing, if you are going to wear it when you are alone with your husband in your bedroom."

-"AHH my husband…that is so cute! who is he? Do we get along? How is my husband?"

-"A LOT BETTER THAN YOUR DAUGHTER THAT HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!!!!" Chris screamed some sense into everybody "Wy, honestly, you won't win! Now let's focus"

--

PUkah:  I am glad to see you back! I was just actually scared that sth might had happened to your grandmother, I actually wrote a whole note to you about it in this chapter. But then you finally review, so I am changing it now. I am glad you are still here and enjoying them. Thanks! Yeah I think the option that won was 3, 24 year old good, clueless Wyatt. But is Wy, you ought to love him, one way or the other. Even as a freaking insane maniac!

ChrisBianca: He, he I am so glad you found it funny. I hope you found this chapter funny too. I am trying… and fighting with my awful English grammar! Thanks for liking all my stories! I love all your reviews, and I hope I have a lot more to come. Yeah I know… yeah it would have been hard to bring evil Wyatt and keep the story funny. I wouldn't have known how to do it :(. Besides, good Wyatt is cutter!!

SnowyOwl-17:THANKS!! I am so glad you still liked the clueless Wyatt. I guess the fact that everybody is so confused in the story makes it funny! So it makes sense that the less they know they weirdest it gets. Thanks for the review :)!

Magical Princess: yeap! Shirtless Wyatt is hot. I rather have a shirtless Chris, but well… we take what we can get… But in my head Wyatt looked FINE. With all those worked out abs! Yummy… what doesn't sound right? We are not blind! Or tasteless. I hope you liked this chappie too. He is still shirtless.

passions: I've been trying, I've been trying… but fan fic is conspiring against me. I hope it was worth the wait and that you still liked this and the rest of my stories. Thanks for all your reviews, they are a real inspiration.

Faith-charmer: Yeah I love stories with grown up Wyatt too. I didn't really care about him at the beginning but after writing my fist fan fic (that actually is where the three girls and this Wyatt come from), he was so cute, that I started loving him. And Wyatt is always in all my stories! This was the one missing and I kind of starting missing him. I hope you liked this chappie too. Thanks for your reviews, they are really inspirational. And about Harry, yeah I felt so betrayed when Sirius died, they deserved at least one summer vacations together, I was looking forward to that!! I hated that. And no… Harry can't die, they were having protests in London because of that, they told me… that is FUNNY!! Like a whole protest to tell an author she can't kill Harry because of the little kids that follow the story. Hilarious!

Drewfuller4eva: That is Wyatt, you gotta love him. No wonder Chris came from the future to save him :)! Though I have even cutter Wyatts in my other stories. Thank you for your review, I hope you liked this chapter too and that you laughed with it too. It makes me so happy to know I can make people laugh!

**FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES: **HEY!! Don't worry I am glad you found me back, and I was kind of missing youI think you already reviewed the last Chapt of discoveries and I started a new story that you didn't review, but I hope you like too. It's kind of hard to find things in fan fic right now, since half of the things are not working. You are absolutely welcome back! We were wondering where you were, Chris even baked cookies just for you, evil Wyatt has been setting you a cup with coffee for the past week to see if you come and joined his in his psycho garden to eat death Piper's cookies with him. But I would take Chris' if I were you, maybe you can stop and talk to Penny for a while, be careful cuz might steal your cookies, though!

Hey I thought we agreed you were keeping Chris and I was keeping Drew!!! Hmm just one evening? I am going to send you back a shape shifter and keep Drew with me :)!! Thanks for your review, it was hilarious and I hope you laughed with this chappie too.

ilovedrew88 : Yeah the five of them (the three girls and the two boys) are definitely a hand full! Poor the charmed ones!! And Wyatt, you gotta love him. No wonder Chris came from the future to save him :)! I love Wy in all my stories, but then, most of them are just this same storyline in different points of time. Thank you for your review, I hope you liked this chapter too and that you laughed with it too. It makes me so happy to know I can make people laugh!


	12. Missing the family I never had

**CHAPTER XII : Missing the family I never had**

-"Ok, so what do we do now?" Wyatt asked Chris.

-"YOU are asking ME?" Chris asked shocked.

-"Yeah! Of course." He answered as if it was something obvious "Last time I checked you were the one that is always moving us around as if we were pawns in your master chest game. We kind of quitted trying to argue with you about that a long time ago"

-"Cool! See…" He looked at the present charmed ones "At least someone listens to what I have to say and what they have to do!"

-"That is because in their future you are not a neurotic freak, and force them to chase every single demon that exists all the time" Paige answered him sarcastically.

-"Yeah, we WISHED!" Said Penny

-"Its just not worth the effort discussing with him. He just loves bossing us around!" Wyatt smiled teasing his brother.

-"Are you calling me bossy, Wyatt?"

-"Well bro, it would be like saying mom is obsessed with cleaning! But well bro, you always have the best plans on how to vanquish any demon. So we learned to follow" He smiled proudly at Chris one more time.

Chris was deciding that he really liked this Wyatt

-"Well, see at least someone appreciates my plans!" He stuck his tongue at Paige.

-"Chris, I am your mother and we are older and… and… you CAN'T boss me around" Piper said childishly

-"Oh come on mom, even you admitted that Chris's plans were always the best!" Wyatt answered her

-"HA… there you go!" Chris smiled smugly at his mom.

-"Oh shut up, cuz I can make sure you have a pretty awful childhood!" His mom scolded him, and Chris looked at the floor embarrassed.

Piper laughed in her mind, she loved seeing how much power she had over the boy, she couldn't believe she didn't realized before that Chris always obeyed her like that!

-"Ok Piper honestly, Prue is missing, we don't have time for games, if the kids say Chris is the best strategist, then he should tell us his idea" Said Grams Penny.

Chris definitely felt weird, but he spoke.

-"So… Patty, Penny… you guys can sense her, even if she is in the underworld, right?"

The girls nodded "Ok, sense her, scry for her, whatever you have to do to find her. I will check the book for these demons, since I am the one that knows it best" The present people looked shocked.

-"Trust me, he does!" Said Penny "If he is anything like our Chris, he knows it almost by heart. He reads the book almost every night till he falls asleep!"

-"That is not healthy, dear!" Piper said worried, Wyatt laughed, while his mouth mimicked Chris's next words. "yeah, yeah, Whatever, focus"

-"Yeah, yeah, whatever, focus. So Paige, you take mom and Phoebe to magic school, and research the library there, see what you can find. Grandma go to the ghostly plane to see if you can find anything… it can't hurt! Grams, stay with the twins and once you know where she is, come with a way to bring them here or to go where she is. And Sam, go up there and see what you find out, and very, very important…make sure LEO doesn't find out anything that is going on!"

-"Why can't dad find out? I mean we are three hundred and forty two people here and most of them shouldn't know about our existence, one more, doesn't make a big difference… It would be cool to check how dad looked when he was younger…" Chris gave him a killer look "…Or not" Wyatt added after seeing his brother look.

-"He looks just like in our time, Wy. He is a whitelighter he doesn't age!" Explained Penny

-"Penny your wise remarks don't stop amazing me!" Wyatt answered her sarcastically "I know that! It's not like every time I look at my thirty something looking dad, I think he had me when he was five! I mean how does he acts and all, and maybe seeing my baby self"

-"Oh you are such a cute baby, WY!!!!" Penny said.

-"Yes you are!!" Phoebe drooled, pinching big Wyatt's cheek. He laughed

-"Of course I am!" He teased "She never changes, does she? So, bro… your plan… its perfect, except. What do I do? Stare at the ceiling hoping baby me never turns evil?"

-"You help me!" Chris answered him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Wyatt smiled relieved, after all what Chris had been through, it meant a lot to him that this he wanted to team up with him "We'll find a way to transfer your powers to your adult self and then see what to do with this demons"

-"Aren't you scared to give me my powers back? You don't have to Chris, I am fine the way it is, and if it makes you feel more at ease I can stay like this"

-"Why would I be scared, Wy?" He knew what he meant, but he preferred to ignore it.

Wyatt smiled widely at his brother and put an arm around his shoulder.

-"Lets go to work then! Demons…start fearing…" Wyatt teased "since no one can beat the Halliwell-Wyatt brothers, right bro?"

Chris looked at his brother, he DEFINITELY liked this version of Wyatt a lot better.

-" I am counting on that!" He smiled

-"We are the best team ever, bro. Don't worry, you are a little neurotic-obsessive-bossy-demon hunting freak with an annoying, unfounded and stupid inferiority complex, but you are still the best, and we are the best team EVER!" He teased.

The present people looked at Chris smiling amused and Wyatt that seemed to be having so much fun and just laughed but the twins were all…

-"EHEM EHEM EHEM"

-"yeah, yeah… whatever you three girls are good. But come on, you don't even come close to us. Admit it" Wyatt bullied the twins.

-"Shut up!" Patty laughed swinging her hand and making Wyatt fly in air "Say we are better!" She demanded Wyatt that was lolling in the air.

-"No way, we are better, just be thankful that I don't have my powers!" He laughed. Patty wasn't hurting him, just keeping him up on the air.

-"say it! Say we are better" Said Penny laughing too, as Wyatt started spinning in the air, pretty fast.

-"NO WAY!! We are better!"

The present people were laughing at the scene, they could see the kids were having fun and it was nice to see that apparently the manor wasn't such a terrible place to grow up in their future.

Chris was staring at the scene confused. It reminded him of a long lost childhood, yet it seemed so strange, and fun. He wanted to be part of it too, but felt like the new kid in the block that is staring at all the other kids playing, that wishes he could be playing there too, but still feel it's not his place and it's just hoping that someone would invite him to play.

-"AHHH I am getting dizzy! Stop it" laughed Wyatt "Chris help me!"

This was his cue; he telekinetically stopped the spinning, and lifted Penny in the air.

-"Released, Wy" He laughed too, he was enjoying this, he really hoped this future would happen, cuz it seemed like a fun life to have "and I will release Penny!"

Patty looked smugly at her sister and smiled

-"I don't think so!" She answered.

At that point Penny looked at his cousin and swung her hand, water appeared from nowhere and was pour all over Chris who ended up soaked wet.

-"THE FLOOR!" Piper screamed "You guys are moping the floor!"

The rest just laughed, even Chris

-"Ahh now it's when we miss Prue and her wind control, she can dry the floor in like a minute and a half"

-"Ok, you are right. Enough games" Chris got serious again "released Wy, we'll both go and put something on (a/n: Remember Wyatt was still shirtless!) and everybody knows what they have to do. Chop- Chop, we have a cousin to save…" He looked at Phoebe "Or a daughter, or a niece, or a granddaughter, or great granddaughter, or something… just go save Prue"

Everybody stopped fooling around and went where they were suppose to be. Chris grabbed Wyatt and orbed to his room at P3 to get some clothes.

-"Thanks!" Wyatt said grabbing one of his brothers T-shirt that was kind of small for him "So how come you are living here?"

-"Well, they didn't know who I was or why I was here until the girls came to the past two days ago"

-"Gee, bro, you are something you know!" He smiled "Thanks!"

-"So…are we good friends in the future, Wy? Am I happy?"

-"We are best friends, bro. And yeah I told you, you are a very happy neurotic, obsessive, control freak"

-"Gee… thank god you like me cuz if not, I don't know how you would describe me!" He smiled.

-"The future will be fine, bro. As soon as we clear this mess and everybody leaves" He put a hand around his shoulder 'And we have to find Prue to do that." Wyatt looked worried now.

-"We'll find Prue, Wy. Don't worry" Said Chris.

-"I know. We have to, she is my favorite!" He said as Chris orbed them back to the house.

--

ilovedrew88: Yeah I love having good Wyatt in my stories too. Or actually any kind of Wyatt, this was the only one that didn't have Wyatt in it. Chris-Wyatt relationship is the best, cuz it always has so many dimensions, since I cant believe that Wyatt was always good, cuz if not Chris wouldn't have come and try to save him. I hope you liked this chappie too. Yeah Wyatt has its funny moment, and its true, Chris is always serious and unless you give a reason why he stops being serious you cant have him being anything than that, so his jokes have to be very sarcastic and serious or he has to give the line that opens the joke and someone else has to finish it. Though here I cut him some slack… and he gets to appreciate a little his other life. Thanks for your review, my fellow Drew Lover. Gosh that guy is AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Christine Marquez : Thanks so much for your review… I hope you liked this chappoe. I re read the chappie cuz you said you found annoying that Paige didn't bother to argue with Wyatt, and actually she does, quite a lot, she tells him to shut up, that they look gorgeous and then she is like leave my little girls alone and then she is like dude what are you, the leader of the Taliban regime?? And then she is like-"Wyatt, do you wanna know how the younger version of your aunt looks really angry? Cuz that is what is going to happen if you don't drop it. We are FINE!" Besides that is the whole point the girls are not even dressed that slutty, just Wyatt is incredibly annoying and overprotective with his little cousins and the what boys might think and wants them to dress like nuns." -"Yeah I will, as soon as the six of you go upstairs and find a loose outfit that doesn't accentuate any part of your female anatomy, and covers as much as possible!" So everybody its like whatever dude, just shut up! They are trying to kill us here, you know. And yeah that is why Chris is making the whole scene, cuz actually Phoebe and Paige dress sleazier than the kids. Unless what you meant is that she didn't agree with Wyatt and sent the girls to change, but then…the girls just had a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, I seriously doubt there is something is Paige's closet that is less revealing than that!

passions: I hope you did good in all your exams! Thanks for your review, I hope you liked this chappie! It's a little more like ahhh… but well… I gave Chris a little break

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES: Hehe yeah I thought of the same scene when I wrote the you can't even flip the pages of a book manually. Ok, I'll let evil Wyatt know that you are going to his mansion to have the tea and cookies. Or you can come to the manor here, your pick. Good Wyatt is also a pretty nice dude, and he is not as psycho as bad Wyatt. So you get Drew and when its your turn for the shape shifter you go and cheat him with Weasly? Or however you write Weasly… good Idea. I hope you liked this chappie too, and tks for all your reviews, you are awesome.

SnowyOwl-17: Don't worry, you review when you can review. Thanks for all your reviews still, they make me very happy. Yeah the family stupid little fights are fun, I love them… I hope you liked this chappie too. Tks!


	13. Dash

**CHAPTER XIII: Dash**

"Ok, this spell will restore your powers" Chris said nervously, scribbling something.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Chris? You know you don't need to." Wyatt asked his nervous brother, he understood where he was coming from and didn't want to add any more stress to his already more than stressful life.

"well, I came here to save you, didn't I? What hope do I have to get my brother back when I go back to future, if I am incapable of trusting you?"

Wyatt smiled widely at his forgiving brother, and asked himself for the zillion time in his life, What had he done to be so lucky.

"Are you sure you have it right?" He said teasingly. Chris looked at him confused and Wyatt chuckled "You are not accidentally going to bring someone else back from the future, right? The house is pretty crowded as it is!" He teased him.

"It was a MISTAKE!" He blushed, but couldn't help smiling. Wyatt didn't sound reprimanding, he was just teasing him. Wyatt laughed. "It's not funny!" He added.

"Oh come on Chris, you making a mistake like that! It's hilarious! You would have killed any of us, if we have done it."

"I just wanted to see you!" he excused himself.

"Aww that is sooo cute, bro, and you are such a bad liar!" He laughed again.

"Ok, are we done making fun of me?" Chris whined.

"What ever my _baby _brother wants!" Wyatt answered still teasingly, shuffling his hair. Chris pulled away, half amused, half annoyed. And he read.

"Powers that rise,

Hear my cry,

Give me what I want,

My brother's powers back.

Take from him, Restore to him,

Let future and past collide.

To the eldest what he needs,

From the youngest let desist."

"Did it work?" Chris asked expectantly.

" Just one way to find out!" He said orbing out and in on the same spot while he flipped the pages of the book with a swing of his hand. "Apparently so." He smiled at his brother.

"Well now lets find the demon." He said, his eyes going back to the book of shadows.

A while after Penny, grams Penny and Patty entered the attic, Chris and Wyatt were staring at the book worried.

"Hey Wy!" Penny chuckled.

"What?" He answered annoyed.

"Oh come on, all the times you criticized my tight outfits. I can think of so many things to say about your extra-tight T-shirt!" She laughed, Patty smiled at that comment. "You sexy!" She teased him, touching his well-formed abs that were almost translucent underneath the 2-sizes-too-small-white-T-shirt. "Are you planning on competing in the Mr. Universe contest?"

" You are soo childish!" He answered even more childishly, though he couldn't hide a self-complacent look. "It's Chris' T-shirt!"

"And there were NO T-shirt's of father ANYWHERE around, _RIGHT_?" She answered sarcastically.

"So… did you find her?" Chris cut them off in a "there is no time to play" tone.

"yes we sensed her in the underworld" explained Patty.

"But we were thinking it's probably better just to orb there instead of summoning the demons here. I mean… that way they can't shimmer back to their lair! Cowards!" Said grams "What about you guys? Any news?"

"Well, for once, I can do this…" Said Wyatt making Penny fly in the air and smirking at her.

"Put me down, WYATT!"

"Wy, we don't have time for this!" Sighed Chris, he looked down at the book of shadow, that was in front of him "The demons are called lagartus."

"Largatus?" Penny chuckled "I swear there is nothing funnier than the names of the demons in the book of shadows. Who gives them all this ridiculous names?"

Chris took his eyes from book for a second and eyed her annoyed.

"I don't know, wasn't me… but if you want, you are more than welcome to spend your free time renaming the demons with cooler names, I bet everybody is going to love it!" he smirked as sarcastically as it gets "Anyway... I was saying…" At that moment the charmed ones materialized in the attic, and Chris waited till they were fully there to continue. "The demons are called Largartus, they are partially reptiles, they live in herds, good news, they are as dumb as it comes… bad news, I have no idea how to vanquish them! Apparently they can reform and they are immune to almost anything, we do have a power of three spell but I quote "when they are weakened – their stock of energy is low-hibernating- the power of three spell below can be used. If their source of energy is high, the spell will be ineffective."." He read from the book "What do they mean with that? Nobody, except the ones that wrote this damn book and named the demons so ridiculously, knows!" He yelled frustrated, punching the air.

"Calm down, honey" Piper soothed her kid.

"I can't calm down! Prue is missing and I have no clue what the book is saying! Did you guys found anything?"

"Of course we did!" Said Phoebe, all peppy, smiling " We ARE the best after all, aren't we?"

" I hope the attitude comes with an explanation of what weakened DASH their stock of energy is low DASH hibernating DASH means because if not you are going to be weakened DASH your stock of energy will be low DASH hibernating for an indefinite period of time, courtesy of your faithful servant, MOI!"

" Of course it does… oh my always so adorable DASH neurotic DASH that could use a small period of hibernation himself DASH nephew of mine." Paige said sarcastically as she opened the book they had brought from magic school. "Apparently as most reptiles, this particular demons, are poikilothermal, they actually are a little bit more than that, they obtain their energy from the heat, and they loose their energy when they can't obtain heat. That is why Patty couldn't burn him, for instance! Anything that provides them energy in the form of heat just makes them more powerful!"

"There go my energy balls and my spontaneous combustion." Whined Wyatt.

" and my fire." Patty added.

" I don't think blowing them up it's going to help either, because they can reform" Piper complained too.

"It's ok, we can distract them for a while with TK, orbing, freezing, even blowing them up, even if they reform, or anything we can think of… but we still need a plan to deprive them from heat so they will be vulnerable to the spell."

" We can try orbing them out to the north pole?" Phoebe asked.

"Ok, we'll call that plan B. They live in herds, it's going to be hard to trap them all and orbed them to the north pole!"

A couple of them were pacing around the attic.

"If someone could freeze your water, Penny." Chris thought out loud.

" Prue can freeze my water, Chris. We do it all the time, I just pour water and she sends a frozen wind and it just freezes!" Penny told him as if it was obvious.

"Yes, Yes, yes! I love this family!" Chris jumped, yelling out of happiness.

"Can we tape that? And use it next time you yell at us because we don't want to hunt the demon of the day?" Paige said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I second that. Make copies so we can take a couple to the future!"

"Yeah whatever, like you don't know I love you all" He said blushing "anyways… so that's the plan, we orb there, we free Prue, mom start freezing every demon around, Penny soaked them wet and Prue will freeze the water. Then you read the spell, ok?"

-" Yes, master!" Paige teased him.

**A/N: Yeah, it took me forever to update this story. I was completely blocked, and I am still kind of are, it's not my best chappie, but I was hoping that if I start writing next will flow easier. I hope you guys can still forgive me, bear with me, and still like my story. :) Thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES**** As usual you are the best! Yeah Chris' T-Shirt is way too tight for Wy, and he is in this duality of it's too tight, and I love it cuz it shows each one of my perfect muscles! I hope you liked this too, it took me forever, and I just didn't know what to write, I wished it would be better. :(.

Faith-charmer: Nahh don't worry I am not planning on having ANYONE killed! This is a kinda of happy story. I am so glad you liked the last chappie, yeah I agree a naked Wy and Chris are imagination candy (since we can't actually see it, but my mind can pretty good!). I hope you liked this too, it took me forever, and I just didn't know what to write, I wished it would be better. :(. THANK YOU!

SnowyOwl-17: Yeah, I also love Chris-Wy interaction, specially when Wy is good and Chris is from the bad world! It's so rich, twisted and sweet. Its the best! Thanks for your reviews : ).

Christine Marquez: THANKS. I hope you liked this too, it took me forever, and I just didn't know what to write, I wished it would be better. :(. THANK YOU! I am still waiting for the Van Helsing – Charmed cross over update... hope you update soon.

ilovedrew88 Yeah, I also love Chris-Wy interaction, specially when Wy is good and Chris is from the bad world! It's so rich, twisted and sweet. And the whole family interaction, and Chris not really knowing what to do, but still wanting to be a part of it, but still, he is so neurotic that is hard… Yeah, Chris' T-Shirt is way too tight for Wy, and he is in this duality of it's too tight, and I love it cuz it shows each one of my perfect muscles! I hope you liked this too, it took me forever, and I just didn't know what to write, I wished it would be better. :(.

buffgirl: I am sorry, not only it took me forever, but I am not very happy with this chapter, I just hope it helps me, so next one flows easier and faster!

passions: Yeah Chris and Wy are the best! It's such a weird, twisted, bitter sweet relationship that it can be exploded in so many ways, and the stupid show writers just didn't do it! Thanks for your review, I hope you are still liking it.

Pukah: Where you sweetie? I kinda miss you, I hope everything is ok over there! Yeah Chris and Wy are the best! It's such a weird, twisted, bitter sweet relationship that it can be exploded in so many ways, and the stupid show writers just didn't do it! Well Wyatt is using a very tight white T-shirt, and Penny can throw water, she can just make sure to soak him wet and we will have a almost shirt-less Wy!"Go Go magic rangers" I'll check if the power rangers are still running on 2026 (anything can be possible), so wyatt can say, and Chris can look at him with this "Are you INSANE?" expression. It would be funny! Wyatt tks the cookies and he says he is going to share just a little with the rest!

kendallpaigecharity: Just for you, cuz I haven't updated this in soo long, but some how it doesn't flow, I hope it starts doing it know! I had kind of a sequel plan that 15/17 Chris and Wyatt go to the time where the girls are 15 and then the 5 of them start time hoping, trying to get back home, they can't stop when their mother's are pregnant… but still, by now, I wanna see of finishing this one. :).. tks for the review!


End file.
